You Are The Apple Of My Eye
by ParkSungra
Summary: [Taekook/Vkook Fanfiction] Hanya kisah seputar Kim Taehyung, remaja penyandang gelar siswa paling bodoh di sekolah, yang mengaku ingin menyelamatkan 'kisah tahun terakhir yang menyenangkan di sekolah' dari seorang siswa paling pintar bernama Jeon Jungkook.
1. Prolog

Desclaimer : All the casts is belongs to God, their parents, and Agency

You Are The Apple Of My Eye is belongs to Giddens Ko

This fanfiction is **REMAKE** by Film

Warning; Typo(s), OOC, Plot, dan banyak kesalahan yang dapat ditemukan.

Enjoy

Happy Reading

.

.

* * *

.

.

Namaku Kim Taehyung.

Seorang remaja tanggung berusia tujuh belas tahun yang bersekolah di Bighit Senior High School, saat ini sudah menjadi siswa tahun terakhir di sekolah, alias kelas 3 SMA. Jika kalian penasaran bagaimana wujud rupa seorang Kim Taehyung, kalian bisa bertanya kepada seluruh pelajar yang bersekolah di Bighit Senior High School tempatku menimba ilmu itu. Aku yakin mereka dapat menjelaskan secara rinci bagaimana bentuk tubuhku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalaku─ _oke itu terdengar berlebihan_ ─tetapi serius, sebagai seseorang yang populer di Bighit Senior High School, aku yakin siapapun pasti dapat menjelaskannya.

Aku Kim Taehyung siswa yang menempati urutan pertama siswa _paling populer_. Tampan, baik hati, dan ramah kepada siapapun. Namun sayangnya, selain menempati urutan pertama siswa paling populer dan tampan di sekolah, aku juga selalu menempati urutan nomor satu siswa paling bodoh se antero sekolah. Aku tidak mengada-ada, sungguh─meskipun ini sedikit memalukan─ aku akan tetap mengakuinya jika _yeah_ aku memang benar-benar sangat bodoh dalam pelajaran. Entah akan menjadi lain cerita jika aku berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk belajar, apakah nilai 0 sampai 5 yang selalu ku peroleh itu akan berubah menjadi 10 sampai 100 atau tidak. Yang jelas, aku sama sekali tidak pernah serius dalam belajar. Kalian bertanya alasannya kenapa? _Simple,_ aku hanya terlalu malas.

Tetapi, jangan kalian kira aku sebodoh itu sampai harus tinggal kelas. Karena nyatanya meskipun aku selalu menempati urutan terakhir dalam nilai, aku selalu beruntung karena nilai terjelek yang aku dapatkan itu selalu berhasil melewati standar nilai minimum yang di tetapkan Bighit Senior High School, hingga akhirnya aku selalu dapat ikut naik tingkat kelas bersama sahabat-sahabatku setiap tahunnya. Berterimakasihlah kepada Kim Namjoon, sahabatku yang paling jenius dengan segala pikiran kotor di dalam otaknya yang selalu membantuku itu. _Haha_

Sebenarnya, aku tidak menjadi siswa populer di sekolah seorang diri, aku memiliki beberapa teman seperjuangan yang selalu berdiri di sampingku di dalam suka ataupun duka, bahagia atau sengsara, menangis atau tertawa. Mari kita bahas satu persatu orang-orang penting─ yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting juga─ itu.

Kim Namjoon, orang yang sempat kusebutkan namanya tadi adalah sahabat terjenius yang ku punya, ia selalu memiliki ide-ide brilian tentang bagaimana taktik ampuh menyimpan lembar contekan agar tidak terdeteksi oleh guru. Berbadan kurus dengan tinggi yang sangat pas─ _proposional_ ─ serta memiliki dua buah lesung di masing-masing kanan dan kiri pipinya─yang tentu akan terlihat begitu manis jika ia tersenyum─, baik hati, rajin menabung, pandai merayu dan jangan lupakan otaknya yang juga sangat _uhm_ mesum itu.

Selanjutnya Kim Seokjin, remaja tampan yang _doyan_ makan. Kemanapun ia pergi selalu membawa makanan di tangannya, mulutnya juga tak henti-hentinya mengunyah, seperti babi─ _babi yang sangat tampan_ ─. Namun meskipun _doyan_ makan, Seokjin sangat beruntung karena berat badannya tak pernah bertambah sedikitpun. Tubuhnya tetap saja terlihat kurus dan begitu sempurna dengan tingginya yang juga pas. Oh, dan jangan lupakan bahwa Seokjin memiliki wajah cukup rupawan serta bahu yang lebih lebar daripada bahu orang kebanyakan.

Jung Hoseok remaja kelewat ceria yang kemana-mana selalu menebar cengiran manis─mirip kuda─di bibirnya. Remaja berisik yang sama sekali tidak bisa diam bahkan ketika ia sedang tidur, memiliki ketakutan terhadap apapun dan tidak dapat mengontrol ekspresinya ketika sedang ketakutan, sedikit lebih pintar dariku, serta memiliki semua ciri-ciri orang _ganteng_ di wajahnya. Jung Hoseok _moodmaker_ yang sangat bisa di andalkan.

Terakhir Park Jimin, sahabat yang sudah ku kenal sebelum aku mengenal yang lainnya. Bertubuh pendek cenderung bantet, matanya sipit, dan bibirnya tebal. Ku pikir Jimin selalu terlihat lucu dan tampan secara bersamaan. Ia sedikit lebih polos─ _bodoh_ ─ di antara kami, dan baru-baru ini aku mencurigai jika dia sedang tertarik kepada seseorang.

Sebenarnya selain kami, ada beberapa siswa lain yang menempati posisi sama seperti kami─ sebagai siswa populer di sekolah─. Salah satu yang ku tahu, ia bernama Jeon Jungkook. Kenapa ia dapat dikatakan sebagai siswa paling populer di Bighit Senior High School? Jawabannya, karena Jungkook adalah keterbalikan dari diriku. Jika aku selalu menempati posisi terakhir dalam urutan nilai, maka Jeon Jungkook lah yang selalu berada di urutan pertama di setiap tahunnya. Dan kau tahu, pada tahun ke tiga ku di Bighit Senior High School ini, aku akan berada di satu kelas yang sama dengannya! bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana nasib kedua telingaku nanti, ketika harus mendengar ocehan para guru yang bakal sibuk membanding-bangingkan kami? Uh, _kasihan sekali kau telinga-telingaku._

.

.

.

.

Pemandangan baru yang akan terlihat oleh kedua netraku setiap pagi ketika memasuki kelas adalah, penampakan seorang Jeon Jungkook yang sedang duduk _anteng_ sambil memelototi buku pelajaran di atas meja dengan tangannya yang kadang sibuk menulis entah apa itu─yang pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari pelajaran─di atas buku tulisnya. Tidak pernah absen dalam pengelihatanku setiap kali diri ini baru melangkah memasuki kelas, _setiap hari_. Bagiku kegiatan membosankan Jungkook itu sungguh sangat mencolok daripada kelakuan absurd siswa lain di kelas. Lagipula, apasih yang menarik dari buku-buku pelajaran itu? _Heol_ , bahkan aku hanya memiliki satu buah buku tulis untuk semua mata pelajaran.

Jungkook sebenarnya adalah pemuda yang _ehm_ bisa dibilang cukup tampan. Kulitnya putih, tubuhnya tinggi dan cukup berisi, memiliki gigi kelinci yang lucu, serta dua bola mata hitam yang membuat wajahnya terlihat polos. Tetapi sayang, si Jeon Jungkook itu sama sekali tidak bisa senyum! Jika kau bertanya darimana aku tahu dia memiliki gigi kelinci, jawabannya adalah karena aku pernah tidak sengaja─ku tekankan─TIDAK SENGAJA melihat dia tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia bersama sahabat atau satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada di sekitarnya─Min Yoongi. Dan dengan _keterjarangannya_ ia tersenyum membuatku berpikir bahwa si Jeon Jungkook itu adalah orang yang cukup sombong dengan gelar 'siswa terpintar di sekolah' yang di sandangnya.

Omong-omong, Min Yoongi yang sempat ku sebutkan namanya tadi. Dia adalah sahabat Jungkook. Satu-satunya orang yang paling terlihat dekat dengan Jungkook di manapun dan kapanpun di lingkungan sekolah. Memiliki tubuh pendek tapi tidak terlalu pendek, kulitnya sangat putih dan terlihat halus melibihi kulit perempuan, wajahnya imut dan kalau tersenyum ia bisa terlihat sangat manis atau tampan? Tetapi yang jelas Min Yoongi juga terkenal memiliki mulut yang sangat pedas dan gemar mengumpat kasar kepada siapapun, terutama kepada orang-orang yang berani menganggunya. Dan sebenarnya aku sangat khawatir kalau orang yang sedang disukai oleh Jimin itu adalah Min Yoongi ini. Karena, jika Jimin benar-benar menyukai Yoongi, maka dapat di pastikan kisah cintanya itu hanya akan menjadi angan-angan belaka saja. Kasihan sekali kau Park Jimin sahabat bantetku tercinta.

Aku sungguh tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana nasib kisah tahun terakhirku di SMA jika ada orang-orang macam Jungkook dan Yoongi berada di dalamnya. Berada di satu kelas yang sama dengan orang yang menjadi keterbalikan dari dirimu, siapa yang akan menyenangkan hal itu? Belum lagi kesabaran yang harus ku persiapkan untuk mendengar beribu kalimat perbandingan yang akan para guru ucapkan di setiap mata pelajaran. Yah, ku harap aku tidak akan pernah memiliki urusan secara langsung dengan si sombong Jeon Jungkook itu. Selama dia bersikap biasa saja layaknya tidak saling kenal─seperti sekarang ini─ dan tak menyinggung atau menggangguku, maka aku tidak akan menganggu nya juga.

Maka dari itu aku telah memtuskan, demi menyalamatkan kisah akhir tahun menyenangkanku di SMA, aku akan memasukkan Jeon Jungkook ke dalam satu-satunya daftar hitam _'orang yang harus ku hindari di sekolah'._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N : Ini crossupdate dari wattpad yaa, jadi kalau kalian menemukan book yang sama persis seperti ini pada akun Sungra_ itu adalah aku yha. Kenapa aku update di ffn juga? Karena aku berniat ingin sekalian merevisi ff ini agar lebih enak di baca.**

 **Oh iya, ff ini adaptasi dari film yang judulnya sama persis seperti yang di sini, you are the apple of my eye, Cuma mungkin aku akan merubah sedikit─atau banyak─ beberapa komponen untuk disesuaikan dengan karakter yang aku gunakan. Jika kalian sudah menonton filmnya, kalian pasti mengerti bagian mana saja yang aku ubah, hehe.**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah baca, kuharap kalian mau meninggalkan feedback kalian berupa review di sini, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan^^**

 **Oh ya, aku juga mau kasih tahu bahwa aku memiliki sebuah akun kolaborasi untuk fanfic BTS, akun itu dikelola oleh dua orang yaitu; aku sendiri dan temanku , saat ini kami sedang mengerjakan sebuah cerita yang berjudul Taehyung & co. Sebuah fanfiction horor, mysteri yang kami REMAKE dari sebuah novel dengan judul Lockwood & co. Jika sekiranya kalian tertarik untuk membaca, kalian bisa kunjungi akun Kumiko0998 di ffn atau kumiko_98 di wattpad.**

 **Nah sekiranya sudah cukup cuap-cuap ini, aku akan sangaaaaaat berterimakasih jika kalian mau repot-repot baca sampai di sini hehe.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~**

 **Ps. Cover by**

 **Sign,**

 **Parksungra**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 1

Desclaimer : All the casts is belongs to God, their parents, and Agency

You Are The Apple Of My Eye is belongs to Giddens Ko

This fanfiction is **REMAKE** by Film

Warning; Typo(s), OOC, Plot, dan banyak kesalahan yang dapat ditemukan.

Enjoy

Happy Reading

* * *

Mentari bersinar cerah seperti menerangi bumi, udara dingin sejuk khas pagi hari menguar begitu rata di sekitar gerbang sekolah Bighit Senior High School. Para siswa maupun siswi dengan langkah yang berbeda-beda berjalan memasuki gerbang utama sekolah. Pagi hari yang begitu tentram dan damai ini terasa sedikit menjengkelkan dengan kenyataan bahwa hari ini adalah senin pagi. Yang itu artinya, bel sekolah akan berbunyi lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan hari-hari biasanya.

"Selamat pagi, _saem_.."

Ucapan selamat pagi terdengar bersahutan dari mulut ke mulut, para siswa siswi yang baru saja sampai di depan pintu gerbang langsung berusaha menebar senyum dan sapaan selamat pagi yang sopan. Pasalnya, di depan pagar tinggi itu terdapat sesosok guru yang begitu terkenal akan 'keramahannya' berdiri tegap mengawasi siapapun yang akan melewatinya dengan matanya yang tajam.

Guru dengan tubuh tinggi tegap itu memakai seragamnya dengan rapi serta mengenakan atribut lengkap─terlihat begitu tegas─, kacamata yang setia bertengger di pangkal hidungnya menambah kesan disiplin pada parasnya yang tidak dihiasu senyum sedikitpun. Ini adalah hari senin, sudah menjadi rutinitasnya di setiap senin pagi untuk mengawasi para anak didiknya di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Siap menghadang para siswa yang berani untuk tidak memakai atribut lengkap seperti yang ditetapkan menjadi peraturan sekolah sebagai syarat mengikuti upacara.

"Selamat pagi, Kim- _saem_!"

Taehyung menyapa begitu semangat dengan senyum kotak cerah─yang justru terlihat mengesalkan ─kepada sang guru, berusaha terlihat se ceria mungkin berjalan sembari menenteng sepeda di sisi kanan tubuhnya, yang kemudian hanya mendapat anggukan singkat sekaligus gumaman serta lirikan tajam pada Taehyung dan cengiran bodohnya itu. Di belakang Taehyung ada Jimin, Hoseok, Namjoon, dan Seokjin mengikuti. Melakukan hal sama seperti yang Taehyung lakukan, mencoba tersenyum ramah dan sopan menyapa guru _killer_ tersebut. Namun bila dilihat lebih dekat, ada satu orang yang terlihat tidak memaksakan diri untuk repot-repot tersenyum. Lihat, ia bahkan dengan cueknya melewati sang guru killer begitu saja. Untung saja tubuhnya kecil, membuatnya sedikit terhalang oleh teman-temannya yang lain sehingga ia tidak perlu mendapat 'sarapan' gratis dari guru tercinta di pagi hari yang tentram dan damai itu.

"Kau seharusnya berhenti, Tae." Mereka sedang memarkirkan sepeda di parkir sepeda yang menjadi langganan mereka ketika Jimin berucap dengan lesu. Taehyung sibuk memposisikan sepedanya hingga terparkir dengan benar lalu mengernyit bingung kepada Jimin.

"Huh? Berhenti, berhenti untuk apa, Jim?"

"Berhenti mengagetkan orang dari belakang seperti tadi! kan aku sudah bilang berkali-kali." Katanya di akhiri dengan dengusan sebal. Oh, Taehyung memang sempat mengagetkan Jimin tadi ketika melihat anak itu berada di depannya, Taehyung menepuk bahunya keras sampai membuat Jimin kaget dan menjatuhkan sesuatu di tangannya. Taehyung tidak begitu yakin apa yang jatuh, tetapi sepertinya Jimin _ngambek_ karena itu.

Mereka berlima melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas. Taehyung dan Jimin berjalan beriringan di depan serta namjoon, Seokjin, dan Hoseok mengikuti di belakangnya. Setiap hari mereka selalu bertemu di depan pagar sekolah dan berjalan bersama memasuki kelas. Beruntung sekali tahun ini mereka berlima berada di kelas yang sama.

"Memangnya kenapa sih, Jim?" taehyung yang tak tahan melihat wajah kusut Jimin yang berjalan di sampingnya itu akhirnya bertanya, tidak terlalu niat sebenarnya, tetapi melihat Jimin yang cemberut seperti itu, dia jadi tidak enak juga.

"Gara-gara kau mengagetkanku tadi, sosis panggang milikku kan jadi jatuh, sayang sekali padahal aku baru memakannya satu gigitan saja, sialan." Jimin menendang kecil kaki Taehyung saat berkata 'sialan', bermaksud membuat Taehyung tersandung sebenarnya, tetapi Taehyung cukup gesit untuk menghindar. Sudah hapal bagaimana kebiasaan sahabatnya itu kalau sedang kesal.

"Haha, _mianhae_ Chim! Tenang saja, jika kau masih lapar aku akan membelikanmu makanan, jika kau mau kita pergi ke kantin saja dulu sebelum ikut upacara." Taehyung merangkul akrab Jimin yang masih sibuk memajukan bibir, sejujurnya Jimin sangat kesal dengan Taehyung karena anak itu tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sosis panggang yang menjadi sarapannya, pasalnya Jimin membuat sendiri sosis panggang itu dengan susah payah pagi ini. Ia berniat ingin memakannya di sekolah, tetapi Taehyung dengan seenak pantatnya malah menepuk bahu Jimin yang sedang memegang sosis panggang itu, karena terkejut jadilah sosis panggang malang itu jatuh. Padahal Jimin baru menggigitnya sekali, kasihan kan sosis itu jadi terbuang sia-sia. _Suara hati Jimin yang kesal._

"Sudahlah, Tae tidak perlu. Aku sedang malas menerima hukuman hari ini."

"Tapi kau lapar kan, Jim? Nanti kalau kau pingsan bagaimana?" Hoseok yang sedari tadi sibuk tebar senyum secerah matahari─pesona─nya itu berkata dengan tampak sok dikhawatir-khawatirkan, membuat berbagai pasang mata yang melihatnya memutar bola mata malas, Hoseok yang penuh drama mulai menampakkan wujudnya pagi ini.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah sok malas menerima hukuman begitu, toh bukankah hukuman sudah menjadi bagian dari kita?" Itu Namjoon yang berbicara, sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang menawan itu, ikut merangkul Jimin yang kini jadi terlihat lebih mungil berada di antara Taehyung dan Namjoon.

"Haaah baiklah baiklah, jika kalian memaksa mari kita semua berangkat menuju kantin~" Jimin mengangkat tangan, layaknya bocah SD yang menjadi pemimpin teman-temannya menuju jalan kesesatan. Di belakangnya Hoseok langsung menghambur ikut merangkul Jimin, mereka berjalan sambil saling rangkul merangkul, melupakan satu orang yang dari tadi hanya sibuk mengunyah makanan yang dengan antengnya tidak memperdulikan temannya yang sedang kelaparan.

Seakan mengingat ada sosok yang tertinggal di belakang, Namjoon menoleh dan sedikit berteriak, menanyakan kepada pemuda berbahu lebar itu apakah ia mau ikut bersama yang lainnya untuk pergi ke kantin atau tidak, segera mendapat balasan dengan anggukan semangat dan langkah Seokjin yang sedikit berlari menyusul keempat temannya, sambil berseru.

"Huh? Aku? Tentu saja! Aku juga masih lapar nih hehe."

Dan kelima sekawan itupun melenggang melewati begitu saja lorong yang terhubung dengan kelas mereka, lalu, seperti tidak ada hal yang perlu di khawatirkan, mereka melangkahkan kaki seirama berbelok menuju di mana tempat bernama kantin berada.

.

.

.

.

 **Taehyung**

Bagiku masa SMP dan SMA itu tidak banyak yang berbeda, bagiku bedanya hanyalah seperti neraka tingkat 16 dan 17 saja ─itupun kalau tingkatan di dalam neraka mencapai angka 17─. Belajar, ujian, kemudian remedial, semuanya membosankan!

Kami sangat lelah hari ini, karena ketahuan tidak ikut upacara tadi pagi, kami─Aku, Jimin, Seokjin, Namjoon dan Hoseok─diberikan 'hadiah' oleh guru kedisiplinan. Menyapu halaman, dan membersihkan toilet siswa. Seokjin, dan Namjoon kedapatan tugas menyapu rumput di halaman sekolah, sedangkan aku, Jimin, dan Hoseok ditugaskan untuk membersihkan toilet siswa. Sialan, aku bahkan jarang masuk ke dalam toilet yang baunya selalu membuatku ingin muntah itu. Rasanya aku sangat ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah dan merebahkan tubuh atletisku di atas ranjang empuk kesayangan. Tapi apa daya, jam pelajaran terakhir memang selalu terasa dua kali lipat lebih lama.

Aku tidak tahu lagi dan tidak peduli apa yang sedang Park saem jelaskan di depan sana, pelajaran sejarah di jam terakhir sebelum bel pulang sekolah berbunyi memang seratus kali lipat lebih membosankan. Lihat, bahkan Jimin sudah tidur dengan pulas─sambil membuat aliran sungai dari mulutnya─di balik buku paket sejarah yang segaja ia dirikan untuk menghalangi tubuhnya. Jimin mendapat tempat duduk paling strategis di pojok belakang kelas, di dukung oleh postur tubuhnya yang kecil membuat Jimin jarang ternotis oleh guru.

Di deretan ketiga barisan paling belakang, ku lihat Namjoon yang sedang fokus pada bukunya, ia melakukan hal yang sama pada buku paket sejarahnya sama seperti Jimin, namun bedanya Namjoon juga menyelipkan buku lain yang ukurannya jauh lebih kecil daripada buku paket sejarah itu. Buku bersampul warna-warni dengan banyak gambar serta kotak dialog di dalamnya, apalagi kalau bukan sebuah komik, ya komik _hentai_ lebih tepatnya. Sial, seharusnya tadi aku meminjam itu pada Namjoon sebelum Park _saem_ masuk kelas. Sungguh, ini terasa sangat membosankan!

Sebenarnya tidak juga membosankan sih kalau ada sesuatu yang bisa di kerjakan, aku melirik pada Hoseok yang duduk tepat di sampingku. Dan kebetulan si muka kuda itu juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama, sehingga kami berdua saling bertatap-tatapan. Nampaknya muka kuda juga sedang merasa bosan sama sepertiku, tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide nista terlintas di otak cerdasku, membuat bibirku melengkung ke atas dengan mata yang ku sipitkan, lalu, seperti mengerti apa maksud ekspresi yang ku tunjukkan, Hoseok pun ikut menaik turunkan alisnya sembari menampilkan senyum mesum yang sama persis seperti yang aku lakukan. Ah Hoseok memang paling tahu bagaimana cara ampuh menghilangkan kebosanan di tengah jam pelajaran seperti ini. Maka, setelah paham dengan kode satu sama lain, kami pun langsung menghadap ke depan berbarengan dengan tangan kami yang kini mulai bergerak-gerak di bawah, di mulai dari membuka kancing hingga resleting celana kami, kami pun memulai aksi 'menghilangkan kebosanan' yang ada di dalam otak rusak kami.

Beberapa menit tangan kami masih sibuk bekerja, sambil tetap fokus memperhatikan ke depan di mana Park saem bercerita, guru cantik yang masih cukup muda itu kini terlihat bergerak bagaikan _slow motion_ di mataku, rambutnya yang sebelumnya diikat telah berkibar-kibar melambai seperti tertiup angin kencang, suaranya pun kini terdengar bagaikan nyanyian yang merdu, ah sungguh indah. Aku terus menggerakkan tanganku hingga merasa hampir sampai, ku gerakkan tanganku sedikit lebih cepat, begitupula dengan Hoseok, dapat ku lihat ia sudah memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam, nampak menikmati hal nista yang sedang kami berdua lakukan ini, sedikit lagi sepertinya ia juga akan sampai, namun sebelum kenikmatan itu dapat kami raih, suara _Bruk_ yang cukup keras justru mendahului kami. Sial! Sejak kapan Park Saem menatap kami dengan mata yang menyala-nyala seperti itu?!, dan lagi buku paket milik siapa yang sudah mendarat indah di atas kepala Hoseok?

"KIM TAEHYUNG, JUNG HOSEOK!"

.

.

Di sinilah kami berdua berakhir, berdiri mematung di depan kelas bersama Park saem dan Min saem sang guru kedisiplinan. Rupanya tindakan kami benar-benar membuat Park saem geram sampai ia mengadukannya langsung ke pemimpin guru kedisiplinan sekolah. Wajahnya terlihat sangat seram; alisnya menukik, rahangnya menegang terlihat jelas bahwa orang itu sedang menahan emosi, oh sepertinya dia benar-benar sangat marah.

"Mencontek, berkelahi, memeras teman, melawan atau bahkan hampir memukul guru, semua tindak kenakalan seperti itu pernah saya lihat dan saya tangani. Tapi saya belum pernah melihat murid berkelainan seperti kalian!" Min _saem_ memebentak kami dengan suaranya yang menggelegar, aku dan Hoseok hanya menunduk diam mendengarkan, sedikit terkejut dengan suara keras Min _saem_. Sial sekali nasibku hari ini, Jimin, Seokjin dan Namjoon pasti sudah sampai di rumah sekarang. Tidur di atas kasur mereka yang empuk sambil bermimpi bertemu Maria Ozawa. Aaa _jinjja_ kapan ini akan berakhir!

"Orang tua kalian telah menghabiskan banyak uang untuk menyekolahkan kalian, sedangkan kalian tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghargainya dengan benar! Masturbasi di kelas?! Sungguh tidak bermoral, di mana otak kalian, huh?! Kalian akan saya skors selama 3 hari! Dan setelah itu, kalian─ tidak, Kau Kim Taehyung! Kau harus pindah tempat duduk di depan Jeon Jungkook! aku akan berbicara kepada Jungkook untuk mengawasimu selama berada di kelas dan setelah hukumanmu berakhir kau harus mengikuti bimbingan belajar dari Jeon Jungkook! Jungkook akan saya minta untuk membantumu belajar, kau harus mencontohnya Kim Taehyung! Ingat, mulai besok sampai tiga hari ke depan kalian berdua saya skors! Mengerti?!"

"Ap-apa?! Tunggu _saem._." telingaku pasti sedang bermasalah saat ini, apa tadi aku mendengar nama Jungkook di bawa-bawa? Dan apa katanya? Aku harus pindah tempat duduk dan dibantu belajar oleh Jungkook? Jeon Jungkook? Oh tidak.

"Apa?! Sudah salah, masih saja berani berbicara! Tutup mulutmu dan segera ambil tas dan alat tulismu Kim Taehyung dan juga kau Jung Hoseok! Jangan pernah melakukan hal konyol seperti ini lagi! Cepat pulang saya juga akan segera mengabari orang tua kalian masing-masing."

"Tapi _Saem_ , kenapa aku harus di awasi dan dibantu belajar oleh Jungkook segala? Skorsing saja sudah cukup kan?"

"Kim Taehyung! Kau tidak ingat sekarang kau sudah kelas berapa, huh?! Nilaimu sungguh sangat memperihatinkan, kau tidak pernah mau mengikuti ajaran para guru, tidak mau mengerjakan tugas, kau pikir kau bisa lulus dengan nilai pas-pasan huh?! Ingat sekolah tidak akan menerima uang sogok dari orang tuamu jika seandainya kau tidak lulus dari sekolah ini! Jeon Jungkook satu-satunya murid yang bisa mengajarimu dan tahan dengan segala sikapmu itu! Maka jangan banyak protes lagi, cepat ambil tas dan segera pulang sekarang juga!"

Keputusan final telah ditetapkan Min saem dengan kalimat penuh kemarahan, membuat Hoseok dan aku hanya _cengo_ menerima hukuman yang ditetapkan olehnya, terlebih untukku. Aku masih sangat shock dengan apa yang menimpaku saat ini, sungguh sial. Benar-benar sial. Apa kabar nasib kisah menyenangkan akhir tahun sekolahku huh, jika mulai dari tiga hari kedepan aku harus berhadapan dengan si Jeon sombong Jungkook itu setiap hari? Sial sekali, seial sekali, sial, sial, sial, SIAL!

.

.

.

 **A/N: Hallo~**

 **Senangnya ada yang tertarik dengan fanfiction ini, terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah membaca, khusunya untuk _Kyunie_ , _TyaWuryWK_ , dan _meltedrose_ yang sudah meninggalkan review di chapter prolog kemarin, semoga kalian bersedia untuk meninggalkan review lagi, juga tentunya yang udah mau follow dan fav, makasih ya. Review serta kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~**

 **Ps.** **Cover by Laili Kim**

 **Sign**

 **Parksungra_**


	3. Chapter 2

Desclaimer : All the casts is belongs to God, their parents, and Agency

You Are The Apple Of My Eye is belongs to Giddens Ko

This fanfiction is **REMAKE** by Film

Warning; Typo(s), OOC, Plot, dan banyak kesalahan yang dapat ditemukan.

Enjoy

Happy Reading

.

.

* * *

Meskipun aku sudah mengenal Jeon Jungkook sejak dari kelas satu, tetapi kami tidak pernah yang namanya bertegur sapa, apalagi berbincang-bincang. Dua orang yang masing-masing memegang predikat murid paling pintar dan murid paling bodoh seantero sekolah, mana bisa untuk dekat? Yang ada kami malah saling membenci satu sama lain. Jungkook─mungkin─membenciku dengan segala kegaduhan yang selalu aku dan teman-temanku lakukan, dan aku yang sangat jelas tidak menyukai segala kesombongan yang terpampang jelas di wajah datarnya.

Aku tak pernah bisa berhenti menggerutu sejak menginjakkan kaki ke dalam kelas, tempat duduk yang telah menjadi singgasanaku beberapa minggu terakhir, kini telah di tempati oleh sosok lain, meninggalkan sebuah kursi kosong yang berada tepat di depan seorang Jeon Jungkook. Aku menatap bocah yang dengan beraninya menduduki kursi milikku dengan tatapan paling kejam yang kupunya, mencoba menakutinya agar dia mau mengangkat bokongnya menjauh dan kembali duduk ditempatnya semula. Tapi apa-apaan anak itu? Malah memberikan senyum bodoh sambil terus mengunyah makanan yang ada di tangannya. Kim sialan Seokjin! Dia tidak pernah takut sedikitpun kepadaku!

Menghela napas berat, dengan terpaksa ku seret kakiku melangkah menuju tempat di mana Seokjin yang anteng menduduki kursi kebangganku hanya untuk mengambil beberapa buku yang selalu ku tinggalkan di bawah kolong meja. Seokjin melihatku sibuk membungkuk-bungkuk mengambil benda-benda istimewa milikku pun berhenti mengunyah sejenak dan membantuku mengeluarkan semua yang ada di bawah kolong meja itu, setelahnya dia tersenyum bodoh–lagi─ sampai matanya menghilang sambil menepuk-nepuk bahuku pelan seraya berkata _'semangat Taehyung~'_ dengan nada sok imut yang malah terdengar menggelikan di telingaku. Dasar Seokjin sial, apanya yang mau di semangati memang, huh?

 _Bruk_

Dengan kasar aku membanting buku-buku dan benda-benda lain yang telah ku ambil dari tempatku sebelumnya ke atas meja tempat duduk Seokjin─yang kini menjadi tempat dudukku─ku tarik kursi dengan barbar dan menduduki bokongku di atasnya hingga menimbulkin bunyi cukup keras, berhasil menarik perhatian penghuni kelas yang sebelumnya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Namun aku sama sekali tidak peduli, aku tetap sibuk memindahkan benda-benda itu ke dalam kolong bawah meja dengan sangat kasar dan berantakan, sengaja menimbulkan bunyi berisik hanya untuk memberitahu semua orang bahwa aku sangat kesal dan tidak suka pada tempat dudukku yang sekarang.

"Dipindahkan ke tempat seperti ini.. sial.. sial." Mulutku tidak berhentinya mengumpat selagi tanganku bergerak merapihkan buku. Tak peduli apakah orang lain mendengarnya atau tidak, atau lebih tepatnya orang di belakangku ini, Jeon Jungkook mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Siapa yang sebenarnya sial di sini, huh?" Aku melirik sekilas ketika mendengar suara datar dari belakangku, ternyata si Jeon sombong Jungkook itu mendengar gumamanku, heh?

"Mulai saat ini kau duduk di depanku Kim Taehyung- _ssi_ , ku harap kau berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang kekanakan." Lanjut suara datar Jungkook.

"Menyenangkan sekali, ya menjadi murid teladan itu." Aku menyahut tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ataupun membalik badan, "Asalkan selalu mendapat nilai yang bagus, bisa seenaknya mengkritik orang lain." Lanjutku sarkastik.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengkritikmu, Kim Taehyung- _ssi_?" Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang Jungkook lakukan sehingga dia masih mau mengeluarkan suara dan meladeni sarkasme yang baru saja aku katakan, tapi aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas nada jengkel terselip di dalam kalimatnya.

Beradu mulut dengan Jeon Jungkook adalah hal yang tidak pernah ku bayangkan sebelumnya, dan aku sungguh malas berdebat dengan anak disiplin yang hanya akan berakhir dengan menasehatiku macam-macam, maka aku tidak meladeni lagi apa yang barusan di katakannya, tetap berusaha sibuk menata buku-buku dan barang-barang istimewaku di bawah kolong meja. Tapi dia terus saja mengoceh, sungguh aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa si Jeon sombong Jungkook ini ternyata sungguh banyak omong, ku pikir ia hanya bisa diam dan mengerjakan tugas saja.

"Kau senang sekali berbuat usil, itu pasti karena terbiasa tidak pernah belajar."

"Ya ya ya terserah, jadi bisakah sekarang kau diam? Aku malas beradu mulut denganmu!"

"Memangnya siapa yang mau beradu mulut denganmu?!"

"Berisik."

Akhirnya dia menutup mulut setelah aku sedikit membentak, kalau seperti ini apa yang mau di harapkan dari kami berdua? Itu adalah pertamakali nya kami berbincang, dan tidak ada hal bagus sama sekali dalam interaksi pertama kami, mana bisa kami berdua bekerjasama, terlebih membantuku belajar? Huh, jangan bercanda, tolong.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung, namun aku sama sekali tidak bisa fokus memperhatikan guru yang sedang mengajar di depan. Seperti biasa, aku lebih senang melakukan hal lain ketimbang menulis apa yang sedang di terangkan oleh guru. Bermain kartu lebih asik ketimbang capek-capek menulis, untung saja Jiminie mau bertukar tempat duduk dengan anak yang ada di sebelahku, sehingga kami bisa dengan puas bermain dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Persetan dengan guru di depan, selagi aku tidak menggangu murid yang lain, sepertinya ia tidak akan memarahi kami.

Namun ada saja orang kurang kerjaan yang berani mengganggu kesenanganku, Jeon Jungkook, siapa lagi. Murid seperti dirinya, begitu mendapat kesempatan langsung saja suka mengurusi orang lain. Lihat, apa-apaan kakinya yang tak berhenti menendang-nendang kaki kursiku, apa sih maunya anak itu? Tidak peduli dengan apapun yang dia lakukan aku hanya menengok ke belakang untuk memberinya jari tengahku lalu kembali melanjutkan permainan. Tetapi Jungkook sangat keras kepala dan tak menghentikan aksinya menendang-nendang kaki kursiku hingga menimbulkan bunyi cukup bersik, yang tentu saja itu berhasil menarik perhatian saem di depan sana.

"Kim Taehyung! Catat yang ada di papan tulis sekarang juga!" Tegurnya.

"Ne." Aku hanya bergumam mengatakan iya dan berpura-pura menulis di buku catatan, ku dengar suara cekikikan kecil dari samping yang ku ketahui berasal dari bibir tebal Jiminie, sialan padahal kami main berdua, tapi hanya aku yang mendapat teguran. Ini semua karena si Jeon Sombong Sialan Jungkook. Aku benar-benar membencinya.

.

.

.

Setiap lelaki ingin menjadi yang terkuat di dunia, tidak terkecuali dengan diriku. Aku sedang sibuk memukul-mukul sebuah mahakarya yang ku buat sendiri di tembok dalam kamarku. Gambar pria berotot besar yang sudah lama kujadikan lawan tinju meski ia tidak pernah melawan. Kepalan tanganku tak henti-hentinya memukul wajah jelek gambar yang ku buat, ini adalah rutinitasku setiap hari. Bisa dibilang, dengan melakukan olahraga seperti inilah bentuk tubuh atletisku tercipta.

 _'duk duk duk duk'_

"Kau-sudah-mati.."

Keringat menetes deras dari pori-pori kulit telanjangku, membuatku terengah merasa lelah menghajar habis lawan mainku sampai mati. Aku keluar dari dalam kamarku menuju dapur tempat di mana Eomma berada, tanpa memakai helaian pada tubuhku, dengan cuek aku menghampiri Eomma yang sedang sibuk memasak. Aroma masakan Eomma tercium ketika aku sampai di dapur sempit itu, sambil mengusak-usak rambutku yang basah dengan handuk aku mengadu kepada Eomma bahwa shampoo milikku sudah habis.

"Aigoo Taehyung, pakai bajumu dulu sana, sudah besar tidak malu dengan Eomma, eoh?" Eomma melempar serbet ke arahku sambil berlalu melanjutkan masakannya, membersihkan dan menyiapkan piring yang akan kami gunakan untuk makan malam, aku mencicipi sedikit masakan buatan Eomma, terasa enak seperti biasanya.

Berkeliaran di rumah tanpa mengenakan helaian benang itu adalah kebiasaan yang turunkan oleh Appaku, sejak kecil ia terbiasa berkeliaran di rumah tanpa memakai sehelaipun pakaian pada tubuhnya, tak peduli bahkan jika kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan itu adalah makan, contohnya seperti sekarang ini. Aku dan Appa akan makan dengan nikmat tanpa mengenakakan helai benang sedikitpun menutupi tubuh kami, Eomma sudah berkali-kali memperingati kami untuk berhenti melakukan kebiasaan aneh seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi sudah kebiasaan sih, lagipula tubuh kami adalah pemandangan yang cukup bagus untuk Eomma. _hehe_

"Nilaimu adalah yang paling rendah, dan tidak ada perubahan sama sekali sejak pertama kali kau masuk SMU, Taehyung. Apa kau benar-benar tidak niat bersekolah, eoh?" Aku menghentikan suapan yang hampir sampai ke mulutku begitu mendengar suara Appa. Tetapi aku tidak berniat menjawab perkataan Appa dan hanya melanjutkan kembali suapan yang sebelumnya gagal sampai ke mulutku diikuti suapan-suapan lainnya.

"Apa setiap hari yang kau pikirkan itu hanya pacaran, heum. Kau itu masih kecil Taehyung, tugasmu hanya belajar." Appa mengatakannya dengan tenang, aku tahu dia memang tidak berniat memarahiku, hanya saja mungkin dia sedikit kecewa karena skorsing yang kuterima beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku tidak berpacaran, Appa, lagipula aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan."

Hening tercipta ketika kalimat terakhirku terucap membuatku mendongak untuk mendapati Appa dan Eomma memandangku dengan kedua matanya yang berkedip-kedip polos. Mengetahui adanya kesalahpahaman di sini aku segera mengoreksi kalimatku yang sedikit ambigu.

"Maksudnya, aku tidak sedang tertarik dengan perempuan, dan tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki juga."

Helaan napas lega terdengar setelah koreksian kalimatku terucap, merekapun kembali melanjutkan suapan-suapan mereka tanpa menimbukan suara apapun lagi. Membuatku jadi berpikir, bagaimana jika sebenarnya aku benar-benar tidak tertarik pada perempuan?

Ah, sudahlah tidak penting membahas orientasi seksualku, yang jelas untuk saat ini aku masih suka menonton film biru di mana pemainnya adalah dua orang berbeda gender, dan jangan lupakan seseorang yang selalu mampir di mimpiku setiap malam, siapa lagi kalau bukan Maria Ozawa. _Haha._

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada guru bahasa inggris kami. Pagi ini, ketika anak-anak kelasanku sedang sibuk menghapal tugas yang sebelumnya diberikan, ia datang ke kelasku dengan aura seram. Tidak ada senyum dan sapaan hangat seperti biasanya ketika ia masuk ke dalam kelas. Mungkinkah ia sedang bermasalah dengan suaminya? Atau menstruasinya sedang kacau? Entahlah, aku tidak peduli. Hanya saja, ia terlihat sangat suram dan memancarkan hawa pembunuh di wajahnya.

Awalnya kupikir jika suatau hari dapat melihat murid teladan seperti Jeon Jungkook melakukan kesalahan yang memalukan di kelas, tentu akan menjadi hiburan besar bagiku. Yah, maksudku _'awalnya'_. Sebenarnya sejak tadi aku merasakan gerakan kurang wajar dari seseorang di belakangku. Lalu aku melihat Jungkook yang berwajah pucat tengah mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya dengan panik. Siapapun pasti mengerti dari hanya melihat gerak-geriknya bahwa ia sedang kehilangan sesuatu. Wajahnya sangat pucat seperti akan mati jika ia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang di carinya itu. Dan kurasa, Lee saem juga menyadari gerak gerik Jungkook dari depan, sehingga ia berkata dengan nada rendahnya yang mengancam, menyuruh siapapun yang tidak membawa buku untuk berdiri dari kursi.

Murid lain nampak tidak peduli dan sibuk membuka buku yang mereka bawa, tanpa menyadari ada satu orang yang saat ini menunduk pasrah sambil menghela napas berat. Jungkook baru akan bangkit tetapi aku lebih dulu menaruh buku paket milikku ke atas mejanya.

"Kim Taehyung, kau tahu, kegiatan belajar mengajarmu di kelas tiga sudah lewat sepertiga semester, tapi buku bahasa inggris yang digunakan setiap hari saja tidak kau bawa, heum? Kau niat bersekolah atau tidak?!" Lee saem membentak dengan wajah suram dan aura membunuh, membuat suaranya menggelegar ke penjuru kelas dan membuat semua siswa kaget, diam seketika.

"Kursi." Katanya, maka dengan patuh aku mengambil kursi yang sebelumnya ku duduki dan mengangkatnya di atas kepala, lalu tersenyum miring bermaksud memberitahu Lee saem bahwa aku sudah melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan.

"Kau tahu bukan bahwa uang sekolah itu sangat mahal? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak membawa buku pelajaran yang sangat dasar, Kim Taehyung? Untuk apa kau datang ke sekolah huh, apa kau datang ke sekolah hanya untuk makan?!"

"Aku bahkan tidak makan di sekolah,"

"Masih bisa menjawab? Apa kau ini sudah tidak punya malu hah!?"

Lee saem masih saja membentak, ia memandangku sangat tajam seperti ingin membunuhku saat itu juga. Aku tidak menyangka guru yang biasanya terlihat baik hati ini akan menjadi begitu kejam jika sedang bermasalah.

"Angkat tanganmu! Angkat tanganmu lebih tinggi Kim Taehyung!"

Aku hanya menuruti saja apa yang ia perintahkan, tidak tahu bahwa di belakangku Jungkook seperti sedang menahan tangis. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat, takut akan apa yang Lee ucapkan, karena seharusnya semua itu tertuju untuk dirinya yang tidak membawa buku.

"Kenapa kau terlihat lemas, eoh? Bukankah kau terkenal sebagai berandal sekolah? Keluar dari kelas dan lompat sepuluh putaran! Jika kau sudah menyelesaikan hukumanmu cepat masuk kembali!" tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun aku segera keluar dan melaksanakan hukumannya.

.

.

.

Aku terus melompat lompat di depan koridor kelasku sambil mengangkat kursi. Ini sudah putaran ke lima dan aku masih mendengar sayup suara teman-temanku yang sedang belajar di dalam kelas, mereka mengikuti Lee saem berkata bahasa inggris, sedangkan aku hanya terus melompat sambil sesekali mengusap peluh bercucuran yang terus menetes melewati pelipis hingga dagu.

Selama melompat aku berpikir, untuk apa aku mau melakukan hal bodoh ini demi seorang Jeon Jungkook, huh? Kenapa tanganku secara reflek menaruh buku paket milikku ke atas mejanya? Apakah aku kasihan melihat wajahnya yang pucat seperti ingin menangis itu? sial, seharusnya aku tidak perlu melakukan ini.

 _"dear my friend. That in spite of the difficulties and frustrasions of the moments, i still have a dream..."_

 _._

Jungkook mengikuti dengan fasih apa yang Lee saem ucapkan bersama dengan siswa yang lain dikelasnya, munggunakan buku yang dipinjamkan Taehyung dengan baik. Namun wajahnya nampak resah memegang buku paket bahasa inggris itu, seperti ia merasa bersalah duduk dengan tenang di atas kursinya sementara pemilik asli buku itu sedang bersusah payah melompat-lompat sambil mengangkat kursi yang cukup berat di atas kepalanya.

Wajahnya murung mengikuti setiap kalimat bahasa inggris yang didikte oleh Lee saem, Jungkook tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya mengikuti pelajaran bahasa inggris. Tetapi ketika deretan kalimat yang sejak tadi mereka lafalkan sudah mencapai halaman berikutnya, Jungkook seketika tersenyum melihat gambar seorang tokoh yang sudah di coret-coret wajahnya. Bentuk rambut yang sebelumnya rapih menjadi gimbal acak-acakan disertai emoticon-emoticon jelek yang sengaja Taehyung gambar untuk memenuhi halaman buku yang padahal di penuhi oleh deretan kalimat berbahasa inggris. Di halaman itu pula Jungkook tidak sengaja melihat sebuah kalimat _'Jeon Jungkook sebenarnya terlihat manis jika ia tersenyum._ ' yang mungkin secara tidak sadar ditulis oleh Taehyung saat tidak sengaja melihat Jungkook tersenyum waktu itu.

Ya, itu memang tulisan Taehyung, karena Taehyung melihat Jungkook sangat manis ketika tak sengaja ia mendapati Jungkook sedang tersenyum waktu itu. Ketika Jungkook tersenyum, gigi kelincinya akan terlihat, wajahnya yang biasa bertampang datar juga berubah menjadi lebih hangat. Jungkook nampak normal, tidak kaku dan sombong ketika ia tersenyum. Membuat Taehyung entah secara sadar atau tidak menggerakkan tangannya untuk menulis kalimat itu.

Jungkook terus membalik halaman-halaman selanjutnya buku milik Taehyung, banyak sekali coretan-coretan tidak penting yang Taehyung ciptakan di bukunya. Menutupi kalimat-kalimat yang menjadi pembahasan pelajaran mereka. Namun entah mengapa Jungkook melihat Taehyung begitu lucu menggambar hal-hal tidak beguna seperti itu.

Sementara Jungkook sibuk memandangi buku Taehyung dan belajar bersama teman-temannya, di luar sana Taehyung masih melompat-lompat sambil berfikir keras. Masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan hari ini untuk Jeon Jungkook, menyelamatkan orang yang ia benci? Apa kalian bercanda?

 **To Be Continued.**

.

.

 _ **a/n :**_

hallo, adakah yang menunggu cerita ini update hehe.. maaf baru sempat update hehe. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian ya! Terimakasih^^

 **Salam hangat**

 **Park sungra^^**


	4. Chapter 3

Desclaimer : All the casts is belongs to God, their parents, and Agency

You Are The Apple Of My Eye is belongs to Giddens Ko

This fanfiction is **REMAKE** by Film

Warning; Typo(s), OOC, Plot, dan banyak kesalahan yang dapat ditemukan.

Enjoy

Happy Reading

* * *

.

.

Yoongi terlihat sibuk sendiri, bolak-balik di depan rak berisi banyak buku. Terkadang ia mengambil buku yang dikiranya menarik tetapi kemudian meletakkannya kembali lagi ke dalam rak. Ia nampak bingung memilih, seperti tidak niat sebenarnya.

Puas dengan hanya melihat-lihat, Yoongi pun beralih mencari Jungkook. Mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam sebuah toko buku omong-omong, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Jungkook mengajak Yoongi untuk mampir ke toko buku langganan mereka sepulang sekolah, padahal hari ini Yoongi begitu malas dan ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah untuk rebahan, tetapi ia tidak enak untuk menolak, pasalnya ia melihat Jungkook sedikit aneh hari ini. Entah apa yang sedang anak itu pikirkan, bahkan saat ini Jungkook terlihat seperti melamun di depan rak berisi puluhan variasi alat tulis.

"Jungkook, apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau pikirkan?" Yoongi berkata tiba-tiba, membuat Jungkook yang sedang memegang sebuah pensil mekanik berwarna hitam sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak, Tidak ada apa-apa." Balasnya sambil sibuk menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau terlihat aneh hari ini, sebenarnya ada apa?" Yoongi kembali bertanya, mencoba untuk mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan, namun Jungkook kembali menggeleng dan berkata bahwa ia benar-benar tidak apa-apa.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau beli, Yoon?"

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku memang sedang tidak ingin membeli sesuatu hari ini, kau?"

"Uh-oh ya, aku mau membeli beberapa pensil baru, kupikir aku membutuhkannya."

Dan Jungkook mengambil secara acak beberapa buah pensil mekanik di depannya.

.

.

.

Hari ini berjalan begitu baik, tidak ada guru yang bertingkah aneh dan mengesalkan seperti kemarin. Pun, anak-anak di kelasnya bertingkah sangat manis hari ini, tidak ada yang membuat gaduh atau mencari masalah kecuali Taehyung dan kawan-kawan tentunya, mereka tetap bermain-main pada saat jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung, tetapi mereka tidak menganggu murid lain, hanya asik sendiri saja, dan itu sama sekali tidak masalah. Resiko akan mereka tanggung sendiri jika tiba-tiba guru mereka mengadakan ujian mendadak, mereka yang tidak mengerti akan berakhir mendapat nilai anjlok. Namun siapa yang peduli dengan nilai jelek? Siapapun itu, pastilah ia bukan seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Hey Tae! Kau mau ikut ke kantin tidak?" jimin berteriak di dalam rangkulan Namjoon, mereka ber empat sudah di dalam posisi sejajar saling berangkulan, berniat menuju kantin bersama-sama.

"Tidak jim, aku malas ke kantin, lagipula tadi pagi aku sempat membeli Odeng di jalan, jadi aku akan makan itu saja, tapi aku titip belikan minum ya!"

"Baiklah! Kami pergi dulu Tae, jangan kangen!"

"Huh, tidak akan!" Taehyung mendengus, apa-apan Jimin, batinnya.

Taehyung mengambil sebuah plastik yang ia bawa, kemudian membukanya dengan hati-hati pada sterofom yang membungkus Odeng miliknya. Taehyung sempat mampir ke penjual Odeng langganannya tadi pagi, sengaja membelinya untuk di bawa ke sekolah, entahlah Taehyung hanya merasa ingin makan Odeng dari tempat langganannya saja.

Taehyung begitu menikmati saat memakan makanan berbentuk bulat itu, bahkan ia sampai mencium-cium Odeng itu dengan penuh cinta sebelum ia masukkan ke dalam mulut. Beberapa siswa yang tidak sengaja melihat tingkah aneh Taehyung seketika merasa jijik dengan apa yang taehyung perbuat. Taehyung memang begitu senang melakukan hal nista, pikir mereka.

Taehyung tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain, ia hanya begitu suka dengan apa yang ia makan, bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan suara berisik pengeras suara yang sedang mengumumkan sesuatu, ia hanya fokus dengan apa yang ada di tangannya, tak menyadari juga jika di belakangnya sudah berdiri seseorang yang sedang memandanginya, sampai sebuah tusukan menyakitkan mampir di bahunya barulah Taehyung berhenti memakan Odeng dengan caranya yang berlebihan itu.

"Aw! Apa-apaan sih?" Taehyung berbalik, merasa punggungnya sakit seperti ditusuk suatu benda yang cukup tajam, lalu mendapati seseorang dengan wajah datar memandanginya sambil memperlihatkan pensil mekanik di tangannya. Jeon Jungkook, siapa lagi.

"Apa?!" Taehyung bertanya begitu sinis kepada Jungkook yang hanya bertampang datar, sedikit heran sebenarnya dengan keberadaan Jungkook di depannya saat ini, mau apa anak ini menghampirinya? Datang dengan secara tidak baik-baik pula, ditusuk dengan pensil 'kan lumayan sakit.

"Terimakasih untuk yang kemarin." Jungkook berkata singkat dengan tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

Ternyata ada ya orang yang mengucapkan terimakasih dengan wajah datar seperti itu, Taehyung baru mengetahuinya saat itu, dan ia merasa kesal dengan tampang datar Jungkook, rasanya ia ingin melakukan sesuatu agar wajah datar nan _songong_ itu hilang dari orang di depannya ini. Tetapi Taehyung benar-benar merasa malas untuk berurusan dengan Jungkook.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting, lagipula aku sudah lama tidak olahraga, lompat sambil mengangkat kursi itu cukup bagus untuk membentuk tubuh atletisku." Katanya sombong sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangan.

Setelah berkata demikian Taehyung segera membalikan tubuhnya, mengangkat bahu acuh lalu kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang sedikit tertunda, namun lagi-lagi ia mendengar suara Jungkook di belakangnya.

"Terimakasih."

Taehyung berbalik lagi, memandang Jungkook dengan alis naik sepertiga, bingung. Sepertinya anak ini memang sungguh-sungguh ingin berterimakasih, tetapi kenapa wajahnya hanya datar seperti itu, sih?

"Aneh mendengarmu mengucap terimaksih tetapi tetap bertampang datar seperti itu, lebih baik kau belikan aku minum saja sana kalau benar-benar ingin berterimakasih."

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Bukannya mengiyakan apa yang Taehyung katakan, Jungkook mengabaikannya dan malah balik bertanya kepada Taehyung.

"Hm?."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah belajar, Taehyung- _ssi_?"

 _'ctak'_ suara perempatan imajinner yang muncul di atas kepala Taehyung. Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu? mengesalkan sekali.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak belajar? Dengar ya, Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_ aku ini suka belajar, asal kau tahu. Tetapi kemampuanku itu terlalu hebat jika aku giat belajar, sampai-sampai aku sendiri pun takut dengan kemampuanku. Maka dari itu, kau perlu berhati-hati. Karena sekali saja aku belajar dengan giat, aku akan langsung bisa mengalahkanmu!"

 _'pletak'_

"Aduh!" Taehyung mengaduh begitu sebuah botol air mineral mampir di kepalanya, ia mengusap kepalanya dan berbalik ke arah samping untuk mendapati Jimin beserta teman-temannya yang lain tersenyum tanpa dosa ke arahnya.

"Sialan kau Jim! Ini sakit, tahu."

"Hehe _mianhae_ , habisnya kau seperti sangat sibuk berpacaran."

"Sialan!"

Taehyung segera memungut air mineral yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya, langsung mengabaikan Jungkook yang hanya menatap sekumpulan kawanan anak-anak bandel itu tanpa ekspresi. Sedikit menghela napas, Jungkook berniat untuk kembali ke dalam kelas. Setidaknya ia sudah merasa sedikit lega saat ini, karena sudah berterimakasih kepada Taehyung dari apa yang anak itu lakukan untuknya kemarin. Seperti satu beban telah hilang dari punggungya, Jungkook tidak merasa memiliki hutang budi atau semacamnya lagi kepada Taehyung. Meski entah mengapa ia masih merasa ada sedikit kejanggalan, dia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Melihat Taehyung yang sangat santai dalam belajar membuat dirinya sedikit, khawatir?─ _mungkin_ , entahlah Jungkook tidak mau ambil pusing dengan sesuatu yang bukan menjadi urusannya. Tidak menghabiskan waktu lama untuk memandang Taehyung, Jungkook pun segera kembali ke dalam kelas.

.

.

.

Bel tanda kebebasan sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, Taehyung berjalan sendirian menuju halaman parkir sepeda tempat langganan sepedanya terparkir. Ia segera menghampiri sepeda kesayangannya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebelum ia menaiki sepeda kesayangannya itu, Taehyung berniat untuk membersihkannya terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak mau sepeda kesayangannya itu terlihat _buluk_ ketika dikendarai oleh orang tampan, maka dengan penuh penghayatan Taehyung pun telaten mengelap bagian-bagian dari sepedanya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Jungkook berdiri membelakangi Taehyung, nampak ragu memperhatikan Taehyung dari jauh. Ia sengaja menyuruh Yoongi untuk pulang lebih dulu hari ini, beralibi bahwa ia perlu melakukan sesuatu sebelum kembali ke rumah. Namun sekarang ia nampak ragu, sebenarnya apa yang ingin ia lakukan untuk Taehyung? Dari tadi Jungkook memikirkan hal ini, sebenarnya. Perasaan janggal itu membuatnya tidak nyaman, maka setelah memantapkan diri Jungkook pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Taehyung.

"Taehyung- _ssi_." Pangggilnya. Namun tidak mendapatkan jawaban, suaranya teredam oleh _headset_ yang terpasang di kedua telinga Taehyung.

Jungkook menghela, segera ia mengambil sebuah pensil di dalam tasnya untuk menusuk keras punggung Taehyung dengan benda itu, membat Taehyung tersentak dan langsung berbalik menghadap Jungkook. Mengernyit bingung dan kesal ketika lagi-lagi mendapati Jungkook berada di depannya.

"Apa?" Taehyung melepas _headset_ yang sejak tadi menyumpal kedua telinganya, berkata begitu ketus kepada pemuda pemilik mata onyx di depannya itu.

"Ini," Jungkook mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Taehyung. Dengan raut muka heran yang kentara, Taehyung menerimanya sembari bertanya menggunakan mimik wajah.

"Itu adalah kumpulan soal ujian yang aku buat sendiri, kerjakan di rumah, besok bawa kembali dan serahkan kepadaku, aku akan mengoreksi jawabanmu."

Taehyung melihatnya, membuka lembaran-lembaran buku yang terisi penuh oleh tulisan tangan Jungkook, kemudian ia mendengus meremehkan, apa Jungkook menulis semua ini untuknya? Yang benar saja.

"Huh, yang benar saja Jungkook- _ssi_ , kau pikir aku mau mengerjakan semua itu?" Taehyung melengos, kembali menyibukkan diri dengan sepeda kesayangannya.

Jungkook menghela, mencoba bersabar dengan tingkah mengesalkan Taehyung, ia kembali mengorek isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Dan buku soal matematika ini, kerjakan soal yang sudah kutandai dengan stabilo warna kuning. Ujian berikutnya kau seharusnya bisa mendapat nilai 50." Taehyung menerima buku tebal itu dengan berat hati, membolak balik halaman dan melihat banyak sekali soal yang sudah Jungkook tandai dengan stabilo warna kuning, dan apa kata Jungkook tadi, setelah mengerjakan semua soal bodoh ini, ia hanya akan mendapat nilai 50?

"Hanya 50?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang memperbaiki nilai itu akan mudah, setelah kau selesai mengerjakan semua soal itu, aku akan memberikanmu yang lebih sulit."

"Cih, apakah aku memiliki sebuah hutang padamu? Mengapa aku harus mendengarkan dan melakukan apa yang kau suruh?, merepotkan saja."

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugas yang sudah diberikan kepadaku, membantu dan mengawasimu belajar, tolong permudah semua ini Taehyung- _ssi_ , kau hanya perlu mengisi soal-soal yang sudah kuberikan itu, benar atau salah itu adalah urusan belakangan, yang penting kau sudah latihan untuk mengerjakan soal."

"Apa peduliku tentang tugas yang diberikan kepadamu itu, aku tidak mau."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin memandang rendah kepadamu Taehyung- _ssi._ "

"Apa menurutmu dengan nilai tinggi itu artinya kau bisa memandang rendah orang lain? Terserah, lakukan saja sesukamu, aku tidak peduli kau mau memandang rendahku sekalipun."

"Aku sama sekali tidak memandang rendah seseorang yang mendapat nilai jelek," Jungkook berkata dengan sabar, meski Taehyung tetap membelakanginya dan sibuk berkutat dengan sepedanya, Jungkook tetap melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Yang aku pandang rendah hanyalah orang-orang yang sebenarnya tidak pernah belajar dengan giat , tetapi memandang rendah orang lain yang belajar dengan giat."

Lalu setelahnya Jungkook pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Taehyung dengan dua buah buku miliknya yang sengaja ia tinggalkan tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung sendiri tampak terpekur dengan apa yang barusan Jungkook katakan, mungkinkah Jungkook mengambil serius ucapannya saat jam istirahat tadi? haah, benar-benar anak itu. Taehyung menghela napas berat dan melirik dua buah buku berhalaman cukup tebal di atas tanah tepat berada di sampingnya. Haruskah ia membawa pulang buku-buku itu? batinnya menimbang-nimbang.

.

.

Paginya, Taehyung masuk ke dalam kelas dengan lesu. Semalam ia tidur agak larut, itu semua berkat Jeon Jungkook. Salahnya yang memberikan dua buah buku berhalaman tebal yang penuh dengan soal-soal, membuat Taehyung sedikit merasa tidak enak hati dan akhirnya membuka buku pelajaran itu untuk coba ia kerjakan. Membuatnya begitu menyesal membuka dan mencoba untuk mengerjakannya, sulit, tetapi membuatnya malah semakin penasaran, sehingga tanpa sadar jam dinding di kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas tengah malam, dan Taehyung baru tertidur pukul satu dini hari. Sungguh pagi ini ia sangat mengantuk.

Taehyung berjalan terhyung-huyung menuju kursinya, mengabaikan teman-temannya yang memandanginya dengan ekspresi aneh. Ia menyampirkan tas sekolahnya dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar, langsung menumpukan kedua lengannya di atas meja untuk dijadikan bantalan kepala mengantuknya, membuat Jungkook yang berada tepat di belakang sedikit heran dengan tingkah Taehyung pagi ini, karena biasanya anak itu akan berteriak heboh dan tidak jelas ketika memasuki kelas.

 _'tuk'_

Jungkook menusuk punggung Taehyung dengan pensil yang dipegangnya, membuat tubuh lemah itu tersentak kecil, Taehyung menghela napas dan berbalik, memandang Jungkook dengan kedua matanya yang terlihat begitu sayu.

"Apa?" Ia bersuara begitu lemah.

"Soal ujian." Balas Jungkook datar.

"Ck," Taehyung merogoh tasnya, mencari-cari buku yang menjadi penyebab kantuk tak tertahankannya pagi ini, lalu memberikannya kepada Jungkook dengan lemas. Kemudian berbalik tanpa peduli dengan hasil pekerjaan yang ia kerjakan semalam.

Jungkook menerima buku itu dengan semangat, ia langsung membuka lembar demi lembar buku yang penuh dengan tulisan tangan miliknya, lalu mengecek satu persatu soal yang sudah ia tulis dan dikerjakan oleh Taehyung. Tidak semua Taehyung isi, memang, namun Jungkook cukup senang karena setidaknya Taehyung sudah mau mengerjakan beberapa.

"Banyak salah." Jungkook berkata setelah selesai mengecek soal yang sudah Taehyung kerjakan. Dalam tidur pura-puranya Taehyung mendengus, mencoba untuk tidak mendengarkan gerutuan Jungkook, pikirnya masih untung ia mau susah-susah mengerjakan soal-soal bodoh itu semalam.

"Kau pasti hanya mengerjakannya dengan asal tanpa melihat buku panduan 'kan, Taehyung- _ssi_?" Jungkook tahu Taehyung pasti mendengarnya, maka ia tetap berbicara walaupun Taehyung tampak memejamkan mata.

Taehyung berbalik, memandang malas pada Jungkook yang malah nampak begitu segar dengan buku itu di tangannya, ia langsung mendekati tubuhnya ke arah Taehyung dan menggeser buku itu agar terlihat juga oleh Taehyung. Tanpa peduli bahwa orang di depannya terlihat sangat sangat mengantuk dan malas meladeninya.

"Dua soal yang ini, kau bisa langsung mendapat jawabannya di buku panduan," Jungkook menunjuk dengan pensil soal-soal yang sudah ia tandai sebelumnya, "lalu soal yang ini sedikit lebih susah, kau tidak cukup hanya dengan menghafal rumus, harus dimasukkan ke cara yang ini, lalu dilanjutkan dengan yang ini, baru bisa," Jungkook masih terus saja menunjuk-nunjuk soal degan pensil dan menjelaskannya kepada Taehyung, sedangkan yang dijelaskan hanya diam saja tanpa memberi respon sedikitpun. Demi tuhan, Taehyung terlalu mengantuk untuk meladeni Jungkook yang menggebu-gebu menjelaskan cara mengerjakan soal-soal bodoh itu.

"Aku sudah menuliskan cara mengerjakannya Taehyung- _ssi_ , pulang sekolah nanti kau bisa melihatnya sendiri." Lalu setelahnya ia menyerahkan buku itu kembali kepada Taehyung,

"Aish, aku sudah mengembalikan buku itu kepadamu, aku tidak mau mengerjakan soal apapun lagi. Kau tidak lihat ini hah, mataku terlihat seperti panda hanya karena bergadang mengerjakan soal-soal bodoh itu. Bahkan jawaban yang sudah ku cari setengah mati ternyata banyak yang salah, benar-benar menyebalkan." Tetapi meskipun bicara demikian, Taehyung tetap menerima buku yang Jungkook ulurkan padanya, mungkin tanpa sadar karena saking mengantuk. Diam-diam Jungkook tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Taehyung.

.

.

.

 _ **A/n :**_

 _ **Aku tidak begitu tahu tentang jajanan khas korea selatan dan bagaimana cara penyajiannya, jadi tolong dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan atau tidak sesuai, ya.**_

 _ **Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan memberikan review, silahkan baca dan review lagi jika berkenan. See you~**_

 _ **Salam hangat**_

 _ **Park sungra_**_


	5. Chapter 4

Desclaimer : All the casts is belongs to God, their parents, and Agency

You Are The Apple Of My Eye is belong to Giddend Ko

This fanfiction is **REMAKE** by film

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, Plot, dan banyak kesalahan yang dapat ditemukan.

Enjoy

Happy Reading

* * *

"Ini bukan.. seperti ini juga bukan.. ini tidak, err bagaimana dengan yang ini?.." Suara goresan _bolpoint_ menggema di dalam keheningan malam. Sang pengguna menggeram marah sambil menjambak rambutnya. Kesal, tidak terima, serta kepalanya mendadak pening setelah beberapa menit berkutat pada tugas-tugas yang sejak tadi seperti mengajaknya bertarung.

Taehyung tidak mengerti mengapa ia masih mau membuka buku pemberian Jungkook tadi sore dan memutuskan untuk mencoba mengerjakannya malam ini. Yang jelas sekarang dia sadar bahwa belajar hanya akan membuang-buang waktunya saja, terbukti ketika dia sama sekali tidak dapat menemukan jawaban yang tepat dari cara-cara yang sudah Jungkook berikan di dalam buku catatan.

Hawa dingin sama sekali tidak membuatnya kedinginan meskipun angin menerpa sekujur tubuhnya yang tidak terbalut apapun. Justru angka-angka yang tertulis rapih di dalam buku milik Jungkooklah yang mampu membuat kepalanya berkedut-kedut seperti ingin pecah. Tidak ada satupun soal yang dapat dia kerjakan, hanya goresan-goresan frustasi yang tertulis pada buku jawaban miliknya.

Taehyung pikir dia butuh jeda waktu untuk mengistirahatkan otaknya yang mendidih meskipun nyatanya ia baru saja memulai sesi belajar sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun entitas lain yang kini sedang bergelayut manja di kakinya benar-benar lebih menarik perhatiannya dan tentu saja mengalihkan fokusnya dari angka-angka menyebalkan itu.

Yeontan terus saja bergerak di bawah kaki telanjang Taehyung, mencoba memanjat lebih ke atas namun selalu berakhir gagal karena permukaan kulit Taehyung yang licin. Taehyung hanya mengguncang kakinya ikut menggoda anjing kecil itu. Yeontan adalah makhluk yang paling Taehyung sayangi, mungkin saja anjing itu mengerti bahwa Taehyung sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik saat ini. maka dari itu dia tetap membiarkan Yeontan bergelayut di kakinya.

"Ne Yeontan. Kau harus tahu bahwa belajar itu sangat membosankan. Aku sangat heran dengan si Jeon sombong itu yang terus saja belajar setiap hari. Coba jawab aku─ hei Yeontan! Jangan menjilat kakiku terus aish! Biar kuberitahu, soal hitungan seperti ini, biar bisa diselesaikan sekalipun tidak akan ada gunanya sama sekali dalam hidup kita! Kau mengerti heh Yeontan!"

Taehyung mengangkat Yeontan ke dalam pelukannya. Dia sangat menyukai anjing berjenis Shih Tzu ini. anjing kecil yang memiliki daya tarik pada bulunya yang nampak seperti singa itu memiliki tingkah yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Membuat Taehyung betah berlama-lama berada di dekat anjing kecil itu.

Ketika Yeontan sibuk menjilat sisi wajahnya, suara ketukan pelan terdengar dari pintu masuk kamar Taehyung. Nyonya Kim datang membawa nampan kecil berisi makan malam dan segelas susu. Dia sengaja membawa makan malam yang sering kali Taehyung lewatkan ke dalam kamar putra semata wayangnya itu karena merasa senang anaknya menjadi rajin sejak kemarin.

Ia menghampiri Taehyung dengan senyum puas di wajah, menaruh susu dan makan malam di atas meja belajar Taehhyung yang sedikit jauh dari buku-buku. Kemudian mengelus pelan puncak kepala putra kesayangannya dan berkata, "Rajin sekali anak eomma, hum."

"Tidak juga."

"Jangan begitu, Taehyung. kau harus belajar dengan giat tidak boleh hanya untuk asal-asalan."

"Hm akan aku pertimbangkan."

"Baiklah, makan dulu makan malammu itu sayang, setelah itu kau bisa melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasmu."

' _Seperti aku ingin melanjutkannya saja.'_ Dia mengambil sumpitnya dan langsung menyuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ah ya satu lagi Taehyung." Ibunya mengeluarkan tisu dari kantong plastik yang baru Taehyung sadari keberadaannya. "Gunakan dengan hemat ne.." Kemudian melenggang pergi setelah sebelumnya mengusap puncak kepala Taehyung dengan sedikit penekanan.

.

.

"Yeay! Akhirnya datang juga!"

Kim Seokjin dengan cepat menyambar _Jajangmyeon_ yang dibawakan oleh pegawai kantin sekolah mereka dengan semangat empat lima. Tidak peduli dengan pandangan jijik yang teman-temannya utarakan, Seokjin langsung menyuap dengan sumpit miliknya. Bergumam, "Wah ini yang terbaik." Dengan mulut terisi penuh. Membuat Kim Namjoon yang duduk tepat di depannya hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala. Bagaimana bisa dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat menyukai makanan seperti ini, pantas saja Seokjin jarang memperhatikannya.

"Pemilik toko kartu kemarin mengatakan padaku bahwa ada setumpuk barang yang baru datang. Semuanya belum dibuka, tetapi jika ingin membeli kita harus membelinya satu kotak. Menurut kalian lebih baik membeli satu kotak SKYBOX atau satu kotak CC?" Jimin berkata, meminta atensi teman-temannya yang masih sibuk menyuap _Jajangmyeon_ ke dalam mulut mereka.

"SKYBOX terlalu mahal." Hoseok menjawab.

"Berarti lebih baik dua box CC?"

"Hm, menurutku begitu."

Seokjin telah berhasil menyelesaikan _Jajangmyeon_ miliknya lebih dulu ketimbang yang lainnya. Ia mengernyit heran ketika mendapati Kim Taehyung masih terlungkap lemas di atas meja. Tidak memakan _Jajangmyeon_ miliknya sama sekali seperti ia benar-benar telah tertidur di kantin sekolah mereka.

Dia mengerling kepada tiga orang lainnya, bertanya dengan bahasa mata dan hanya mendapat kedikan bahu dari tiga orang tersebut. Seokjin pun memutuskan mengambil tindakan. Ia mendekati Taehyung guna menelisik pemuda yang masih terlungkap itu, wajahnya tentu saja tidak kelihatan. Namun ia melihat telinga Taehyung terbuka lebar di depannya. Maka ia mendekatkan mulutnya di dekat telinga Taehyung dan berteriak sekencang mungkin. Membuat si empunya terlonjak kaget nyaris terjatuh.

"HOI KIM TAEHYUNG APA KAU TIDAK TIDUR SEMALAMAN HAH?"

suara _'tuk'_ keras terdengar. Itu adalah lutut Taehyung yang terbentur penyangga meja. "Seokjin! Apa kau gila, hah? Mau kupukul kepalamu? Dasar sialan!"

"Bodoh! Pukul saja kepalamu sendiri sana. Masih siang sudah mengantuk begitu. Apa kau memang tidur semalaman? Apa saja yang kau lakukan hah? Menghabiskan sabun? Apa kau gila? Haha.."

"Tutup mulutmu brengsek!"

"Sebaiknya kau makan makananmu Tae." Namjoon akhirnya membuka suara. "Karena jika kau tidak memakannya seseorang sudah bersiap dengan sumpitnya di sini." Matanya mengerling pada seseorang di depannya.

"Namjoon kau sangat tahu apa yang aku mau!"

"Huh? Siapa yang tidak tahu apa isi kepalamu itu, lagipula."

"Jadi kalian semua tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan saat ini?"

"Apalagi yang ada di dalam kepalamu selain makanan, huh?"

"Wah kalian hebat, benar-benar─"

"Berisik! Tutup mulut cerewetmu itu Kim Seokjin aku akan memakan Jajangmyeon milikku! Jangan harap aku akan merelakannya jatuh ke dalam perutmu itu!"

Seperti itulah kiranya gambaran perbincangan keseharian sekelompok siswa pembuat onar di sekolah yang sebagian besar hanya dipenuhi perdebatan.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jimin masuk ke kelas paling belakangan diantara yang lainnya. Sejak kedua lelaki itu memasuki kelas, dua pasang mata secara otomatis mengikuti gerak-gerik salah satu di antara mereka.

Jungkook dengan sigap menegakkan tubuhnya ketika Kim Taehyung meletakkan bokongnya di atas kursi. Namun ia tidak mendapati apa yang ia inginkan dari pemuda Kim itu melainkan tubuh lemas yang menangkupkan wajah di atas meja. Tidak lagi berpikir apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda di depannya Jungkook mengeluarkan senjata andalannya dan menusuk punggung Taehyung.

Berdecak. Taehyung meraba tasnya tanpa berpindah posisi. Mengambil satu-satunya buku yang ada di dalam tasnya itu dan menyerahkan kepada Jungkook di belakangnya. Seperti tidak peduli dengan hasil yang akan dia dapat. Taehyung sama sekali enggan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat antusiasisme Jungkook yang langsung memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Taehyung semalam suntuk itu dengan begitu bersemangat.

Matanya onyxnya dengan sigap memindai setiap tulisan yang Taehyung buat di dalam buku. Memeriksa dengan cermat dan mengoreksi segala kesalahan yang terdapat di dalamnya. Bagaikan telah memiliki dunianya sendiri dia bahkan tidak peduli pada Yoongi yang sedang berusaha menjauhi Park Jimin. Biasanya Jungkook selalu mengusir siapa saja yang mengganggu Yoongi namun kali ini dia tidak peduli dan masih memberikan seluruh fokusnya pada buku di tangannya tesebut. Membuat Yoongi yang kini melihat ke arahnya mendengus sembari merengut kecil.

"Park Jimin sialan tolong pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga!"

"Tidak mau, sugar~ aku masih betah di sini."

"Minggir."

"Tidak akan."

"Argh aku bisa gila."

"Gila karena Park Jimin? Hm boleh juga."

"Berisik."

 _Puk_

"Periksa lagi selama 10 menit." Jungkook mengembalikan buku itu kepada pemiliknya yang kini berbalik dengan wajah layu.

"Tidak perlu 10 menit. 5 menit saja sudah cukup untukku."

Ia mengambil _bolpoint_ dan membuka tutupnya. Mengarahkan tutup bolpoint itu pada hidungnya ia pun mulai membuka kembali buku yang menjadi biang masalah rasa kantuknya saat ini. Tidak mau Jungkook berlaku semena-mena kepadanya, Kim Taehyung pun kembali fokus mengerjakan kembali pekerjaannya yang sudah dikoreksi oleh Jungkook. Tidak peduli pada sekitarnya yang mendadak hening menyaksikan seorang Kim Taehyung tengah sibuk membolak balik buku pelajaran dan nampak begitu fokus menyelami apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Benar-benar bukan seperti Kim Taehyung saja. Kata sebuah suara di dalam hati entah milik siapa.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Maafkan aku karena telat banget update! Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin sih ada yang masih nunggu ff ini up, tapi ketika membaca ulang review kalian di chapter sebelumnya akupun memutuskan untuk Up meski kali ini chapternya sangat sedikit. Maafkan aku yang tidak sempat untuk menambahkan word untuk chapter ini karena sebenarnya chapter ini sudah aku ketik sejak jauh-jauh hari. Tapi dari sini kalian sudah dapat melihat perkembangan hubungan Taekook gimana dan aku juga menyelipkan sedikit Namjin dan MinYoon di sini, semoga kalian suka.**_

 **By the way** _ **aku minta maaf kalo salah nyantumin jenis Anjingnya Taehyung itu apa, karena sungguh aku nyari tahu di internet Yeontan termasuk di dalem kategori jenis anjing apa itu tapi aku ga nemu sama sekali. Maka aku hanya menyantumkan apa yang menurut aku mirip aja. Tapi kalian bisa mengoreksi aku jika kalian tahu apa jenis anjingnya Taehyung yang baru itu biar aku bisa perbaiki di chapter selanjutnya.**_

 _ **Oh iya, aku juga mau ngasih informasi buat kalian yang suka sama MinYoon, Taegi, atau Vmin. Kalau kalian bisa ikutan PO project fanbooknya kak Tersugakan dan kak Kuncenkasur! Mereka berdua baru buka**_ _**PO untuk fanbook collab mereka yang pertama, judulnya DREAMING. Buat yang masih belum ada uang, kalian tenang aja karena PO nya masih sampai tanggal 20 Januari jadi kalian bisa nabung dulu sampai tanggal yang sudah ditentukan.**_

 _ **Jika kalian benar-benar menyukai Minyoon, Taegi, Vmin dan juga Taekook aku jamin kalian gaakan nyesel buat beli fanbook mereka! Apalagi kalau kalian udah pernah baca ff mereka kalian pasti bener-bener ga akan nyesel. Aku berani jamin sih. Hehe**_

 _ **Oh iya untuk informasi selanjutnya kalian bisa cari tahu di profilnya kak KuncenKasur (ffn) atau instagramnya di at sept . rain-hapus spasinya-kalian bisa lihat detail tentang bukunya di sana dan kalian juga bisa tahu bagaimana cara untuk order. so jangan lupa buat ikutan PO ya teman-teman~**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter~**_

 _ **Ps: chapter depan aku bakal usahain update cepet kalau kalian tidak lupa meninggalkan jejak di chapter ini. hehe.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_


	6. Chapter 5

Desclaimer : All the casts is belongs to God, their parents, and Agency

You Are The Apple Of My Eye is belong to Giddend Ko

This fanfiction is REMAKE by fim

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, Plot, dan banyak kesalahan yang dapat ditemukan.

Enjoy

Happy Reading

.

.

* * *

Ada orang bilang belajar itu dapat dilakukan di manapun, kapanpun, dan dalam keadaan apapun. Seperti hal normal yang kebanyakan orang lakukan; di dalam kamar, di dalam kereta, di dalam bus, di atas kapal, bahkan jalanan─

Atau bisa juga seperti yang sedang Taehyung lakukan sekarang. Meskipun kalimat-kalimat bahasa inggris membuat bibirnya gatal, Taehyung masih membaca buku paketnya dengan suara keras. Tidak peduli pada bebauan lain yang memenuhi ruangan atau suara ibunya yang sedang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya Taehyung tetap berusaha melafalkan kalimat-kalimat berbahasa inggris itu keras-keras. Baru setelah yang terakhir berhasil keluar, Taehyung menutup bukunya dan menyauti sang ibu, "Tunggu sebentar _eomma_! Aku baru saja selesai." Dan bergegas keluar dari pintu toilet dengan cengiran lima jari ia persembahkan kepada sang _eomma_ yang memandangnya jengkel.

"Taehyung! Jangan sekali-kali kamu mencoba membawa buku ke dalam toilet lagi! Mengerti? Cepat minggir kau membuatku menahan ini. Dasar anak nakal!."─

Atau juga dapat dilakukan pada malam hari di depan balkon kamar. Ditemani udara malam yang dingin dan sejuk serta beberapa makanan ringan, belajar bisa menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Namun selain itu belajar bisa juga dilakukan dengan bersandar pada pagar balkon sembari berteriak-teriak tanpa mengenakan satu helaipun pakaian. Tidak perlu bertanya siapa satu-satunya orang yang belajar menggunakan cara seperti ini. Namun sebaiknya seseorang tidak perlu mencontohnya.

"HEI! INI SUDAH TENGAH MALAM! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN?!"

"BELAJAR BAHASA INGGRIS!"

"BAHASA INGGRIS TIDAK AKAN BERGUNA DI MASA DEPAN!"

" I FUCK YOU!"

"TIDURLAH BOCAH SIALAN!"

" _I SLEEP LATE BECAUSE I STUDY ENGLISH VERY HARD!"_

.

.

Keesokan harinya, ketika hari yang ditakuti oleh sebagian siswa akhirnya datang, Taehyung tidak menantinya dengan antusias. Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak beberapa hari belakangan, dia menakupkan dagu pada lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Menanti dan mendengarkan satu-satu nama teman sekelasnya dipanggil untuk mengambil hasil ujian.

"Park Jimin..." Pemuda kurang tinggi yang duduk di sampingnya itu bangkit setelah namanya dipanggil. "Nilaimu cukup bagus, Park." Kata si guru berkaca mata.

"Ahaha terima kasih _ssaem_ "

"Pertahankan itu Park Jimin."

"Tentu _ssaem._ " Jimin kembali ke kursinya dengan gembira sembari mengirimkan _flying kiss_ pada Yoongi yang langsung membuang muka.

"Jung Hoseok.." yang dipanggil bangkit dan segera mengambil hasil ujiannya. "Belajar lebih giat lagi, Hoseok!."

"Nde.. _ssaem_."

"Kim Taehyung, 70!" Taehyung mendongak ketika namanya dipanggil. Suara _'woah'_ di sekelilingnya terdengar ramai beberapa detik membuatnya tersenyum. Dengan lebih bersemangat Taehyung bangkit dari kursi dan mengambil kertas hasil ujian.

"Kim Taehyung, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat lebih rajin ya." Gurunya berkata.

"Ah! Tidak, tidak. Aku itu memang jenius _ssaem._ "

"Pertahankan nilaimu itu Taehyung. berhentilah bermain-main, sekarang kau sudah kelas tiga."

"Hmhm baik _ssaem_."

Dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan terpampang di depan wajah Taehyung berbalik, memamerkan nilai 70 yang terpampang pada kertas hasil ujiannya untuk dilihat oleh teman-temannya. Senyum tidak memudar sedikitpun sampai dia tiba di tempat duduknya. Taehyung tidak menyadari seseorang yang duduk tepat di belakangnya ikut tersenyum puas melihat hasil yang Taehyung dapat. Jungkook mengulum senyum tipis melihat dari belakang nilai Taehyung yang terpampang.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian boleh keluar. Tolong jangan berisik. Dan ingat selalu pesan saya. Belajarlah lebih giat! Agar kalian bisa mnegerjakan soal-soal ujian dengan mudah. Kalian paham?"

"Paham, ssaem..."

"Kalau begitu selamat siang."

"Jenius, huh?" Jungkook bergumam dengan suara yang keras, "Pandai sekali berbicara." lalu mendengus geli.

"Sebetulnya, apa hebatnya bisa mengerjakan ini?" hazelnya mencari onyx di depannya, "aku berani bertaruh, sepuluh tahun lagi, meski aku tidak tahu apa itu 'Log' aku masih bisa hidup dengan baik."

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk, "Hmmm.."

"Apa? Kau tidak percaya?"

"Tentu aku percya." Katanya sembari tersenyum segaris.

"Wajahmu itu.."

"Ada apa dengan wajahku? Aku percaya _'kok_ dengan orang jenius sepertimu."

"Kalau kau percaya, kenapa masih belajar dengan giat?"

"Dalam kehidupan manusia, memang banyak usaha yang tidak membuahkan hasil." Jungkook masih mempertahankan senyum satu garis di bibirnya ketika selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Membuat Taehyung akhirnya menyadari senyum macam apa itu.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali meniru orang dewasa berbicara, huh?"

Sekali lagi, Jungkook tersenyum, kali ini jauh lebih manis sehingga membuat Taehyung terdiam beberapa saat. Namun ketika Jungkook menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja sendirian di dalam kelas. Ia mengubah ekspresinya menjadi sama sekali tidak terbaca.

"Sama seperti kau yang berkelakuan kekanakan seperti ini, itu tidak akan ada gunanaya di kehidupanmu Kim Taehyung- _ssi_."

.

.

"Yak! Jimin oper bolanya padaku! Cepat!"

Namjoon berlari mendekati Jimin yang betada di dekatnya, Taehyung ikut berlari mendekati ring lawan menunggu bola. Namjoon mendapatkan bola dari Jimin dan langsung mengopernya pada Taehyung. Dengan mudah Taehyung melompat mengambil bola itu dan berhasil melewati lawan; memasukkan bola itu ke dalam ring. Kelompok mereka mendapat _score_.

"Yo yo Kim Taehyung.." Jimin berteriak heboh menghampiri Taehyung. Mereka berdua melakukan _handshake_ yang mereka ciptakan sendiri sejak masih di sekolah menengah pertama. Jimin merangkul Taehyung dan mereka berjalan beriringan ke pinggir lapangan.

Di sana ada Jungkook dan Yoongi yang sudah lebih dulu mengistirahatkan diri. Yoongi meminum air mineral yang diberikan Jungkook dan langsung meminumnya. Sedang Jungkook sendiri sibuk mengatur pernapasannya yang masih tidak beraturan akibat berlarian tadi.

"Yoongi!" Yang dipanggil menoleh, mengernyitkan alis begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Taehyung berlari sambil membuka kaos olah raganya memperlihatkan tubuh dengan kulit tan penuh keringat yang memesona─bagi sebagian orang, yang bukan Yoongi di dalamnya tentu saja─. "Boleh aku minta air? Aku haus sekali, tidak sempat membelinya. Sinikan botolmu aku minta sedikit saja."

Tanpa mendapat persetujuan, Taehyung merebut botol dari tangan Yoongi yang hanya dapat melebarkan matanya. Tidak menyangka Taehyung akan seberani itu mengambil minuman miliknya dan menegaknya begitu saja. Nyaris saja mulutnya akan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, namun sebelum itu terjadi Taehyung keburu memotong niat Yoongi dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Oh iya, kalian sudah dengar belum tentang sekumpulan orang mencurigakan yang kelihatan di sebelah barat Busan?" Taehyung mendudukan diri satu jarak di depan Yoongi dan Jungkook. Memandang keduanya dengan raut serius yang tidak dibuat-buat. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan Yoongi yang tampak masih kesal dengan tindakan Taehyung sebelumnya. Tidak mendapati jawaban dari keduanya Taehyung kembali berkata, "Kalian belum dengar?"

"Apa?" Jungkook balas bertanya, seperti tertarik dengan ekspresi Taehyung yang begitu serius.

"Dengar-dengar ada sekumpulan orang imigran gelap dari China, baru setengah perjalanan mereka tenggelam, mayatnya terbawa ombak ke pantai lalu jadi mayat hidup."

"Sekelompok mayat hidup?"

"Iya, sekelompok mayat hidup, sepanjang jalan mereka terus melompat... terus melompat.. terus melompat..." Tangannya memeragakkan gerakan melompat dengan perlahan. Mendadak suasana menjadi sangat serius. Raut kesal di wajah Yoongi sepenuhnya hilang, tergantikan oleh raut tegang, "Sial, apakah itu benar?" tanyanya, sepenuhnya lupa kekesalannya pada Taehyung.

Diam-diam yang ditanya tersenyum, tidak ada yang menyadari arti senyum itu yang sebenarnya di anatara Jungkook dan Yoongi, Taehyung kembali menegak air mineral di tangannya sebelum melanjutkan, "Tentu saja! Sekelompok orang mencurigakan, malam-malam tidak tidur, di atas gunung, siapa lagi kalau bukan mayat hidup."

Jungkook tidak berkomentar apapun menanggapi hal itu, namun ekspresinya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sama seperti Yoongi. Taehyung kembali tersenyum memperhatikan dua orang pemuda manis di depannya.

"Aku juga ingat beberapa hari lalu tertulis di koran, jika sekelompok orang tersebut lebih giat melompat, mereka mungkin sudah sampai Seoul."

Jungkook dan Yoongi sontak menahan napas. Yoongi merapatkan duduknya lebih dekat dengan Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook berusaha tenang dengan ikut beringsut disamping Yoongi. Taehyung nyaris terbahak melihat keduanya. Lucu sekali mereka, pikirnya.

"Tetapi kalian tenang saja, di halaman selanjutnya dari koran yang aku baca. Mereka tidak akan pernah sampai ke Soul. Terdapat hal tidak terduga di dalam perjalanan lompat-melompat mereka. Salah satu orang di dalam barisan tidak sengaja menginjak botol air minuman yang tergeletak di jalan, mengakibatkan orang tersebut terjatuh dan menabrak orang di depannya, orang di belakangnya ikut tersandung oleh dua orang di depan mereka yang sudah ambruk, sehingga tiga orang paling depan jatuh seketika, menyisakan satu orang dibelakang yang tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan karena terhalang oleh tiga orang didepannya. Jadilah orang tersebut hanya lompat di tempat, bisa kau bayangkan betapa koyolnya mereka? Hahahahaa..." Taehyung tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Sialan Taehyung! Kau menipu kami ya?!" Tiba-tiba yoongi berseru. Matanya yang sipit memelototi Taehyung dengan galak.

"Hah, tidak-tidak, tentu saja aku tidak menipu kalian. Percayalah, aku juga tidak bisa memastikan mereka tidak akan sampai ke Seoul. Mayat hidup kan tidak tahu arah, siapa tahu mereka saling membantu untuk bangkit dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan? Siapa yang tahu." Kemudian pemuda itu bangkit, menegak sekali lagi air mineral milik Yoongi sebelum melemparkan botol itu kembali ke pemiliknya,

"Terima kasih ya Yoongi, air itu sangat membantu menghilangkan rasa hausku! Dan jangan lupa berhati-hati ya kalian berdua, siapa tahu saja nanti malam mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar kalian! Aku pergi, sampai jumpa! Hahaha."

"Sialan, aku merasa Taehyung menipu kita, bagaimana menurutmu, Kook?"

"Uh, Huh? Entahlah. ."

Jungkook masih belum mengganti ekspresinya setelah ditinggal oleh Taehyung.

.

.

Taehyung sedang buang air kecil dengan khidmat ketika seseorang meletakkan sebotol minuman dingin di atas tembok pembatas, ia menengok dan mendapati teman sekelasnya, Kim Mingyu membuka riselting celana. Namun Taehyung tahu, ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan oleh orang di sampingnya ini kepada dirinya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku lihat hubunganmu dengan Jeon Jungkook membaik akhir-akhir ini." Jawabnya tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah Taehyung. "Bantu aku sesuatu, Tae." Lanjutnya.

"Jangan bilang... Kau mau menyuruhku menulis surat cinta untuk Jungkook?"

"Kau yang menulis, lalu aku salin." Jawab lelaki tinggi itu lagi.

Taehyung melirik sekaleng minuman di depannya ini dengan alis mengerut, "Tapi sekaleng minuman ini, jauh dari kata cukup." Balasnya.

"Tunggu aku berhasil menyatakan cinta, aku akan memberimu porsi setahun dan sebuah kartu Grant Hill 100:1 edisi terbatas."

"Oke! Setuju!"

Setelahnya Kim Mingyu keluar begitu saja meninggalkan Taehyung yang sibuk cengengesan di dalam toilet.

.

Minggu selanjutnya

Guru olah raga di kelas 12 C tidak masuk hari ini, ketua kelas mereka mendapat kabar dari guru kesiswaan baru guru olah raga mereka meninggalkan pesan untuk mengganti kegiatan olah raga mereka dengan kegiatan bersih-bersih. Semua orang bersorak gembira mendengar kabar tersebut, mereka bergegas mengganti kemeja dengan kaos beserta celana olah raga dan bergegas menuju ke luar kelas.

Kegiatan di luar kelas terasa begitu menyenangkan dari pada di dalam kelas. Tentu saja, di dalam kelas hanya ada papan tulis yang dapat di lihat, belum lagi teori dan materi yang guru-guru terangkan, secara berkala selalu terulang setiap harinya. Sangat membosankan bagi orang-orang malas macam Kim Taehyung beserta kawan-kawannya. Tidak dipungkiri beberapa siswa yang bisa dibilang rajin pun merasakan hal yang sama. Namun mereka tidak seterbuka itu menujukkan rasa bosan.

Maka hari ini, seluruh murid kelas 12 C benar-benar merasa gembira akan ketidak hadiran sang guru olah raga. Sekali lagi ku ulangi, seluruh murid yang itu artinya Jeon Jungkook adalah salah satu di dalamnya.

Jungkook dan Yoongi melangkah beriringan, menuju daerah lapangan sambil membawa sapu lidi. Jungkook benar-benar melakukan apa yang ditugaskan kepada mereka seperti biasanya. Namun tidak dengan yang lainnya, termasuk Yoongi. Kini anak itu sudah menghilang entah kemana sibuk mengejar Park Jimin yang tidak henti mengganggu. Jungkook sendiri dengan telaten membersihkan sampah dedaunan yang berserakan di daerah pinggir lapangan.

Di belakangnya, tidak di sangka, Kim Taehyung membuntuti membawa plastik sampah mengikuti Jungkook. Mereka bekerja sama tanpa perencanaan terlebih dulu. Jungkook tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Toh, Taehyung tidak sama sekali mengganggunya kali ini. Sedikit sudut bibirnya naik ketika membuang hasil sapuannya ke dalam kantong yang dipegang Taehyung. Ia memperhatikan bocah itu yang secara tidak sadar telah berubah sedikit lebih baik.

"Taehyung- _ssi_ ," Panggilnya. Taehyung mendonga─menjawab dengan bahasa tubuh panggilan pemuda kelinci di depaannya. "Apakah malam ini kau ada pelajaran tambahan? Les atau semacamnya?" Tanyanya.

"Les kepalamu." Jawabnya ketus. Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, bingung dengan jawaban ketus yang Taehyung berikan.

"Apakah itu artinya kau tidak pernah melakukan pelajaran tambahan, les atau semacamnya Taehyung- _ssi_?"

"Sama sekali."

"Pantas saja kau sangat bodoh."

"Terserah." Taehyung kembali menundukan wajahnya, "Memangnya apa urusamu, huh?"

"Mulai malam ini. kau harus tinggal di sekolah dan melakukan pelajaran tambahan."

"Apa? Tinggal di sekolah? Apa kau gila! Tidak mau."

"Aku juga tinggal," jawabnya sembari kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Aku akan tinggal untuk memberimu pelajaran tambahan. Tidak ada penolakan dan jangan pernah mencoba untuk melarikan diri. Karena aku tidak akan segan-segan melaporkanmu kepada Min-ssaem jika kau berani bertindak bodoh."

"Baiklah, terserah, terserah, terserah! Dasar menyebalkan, tukang ngadu! Sok pintar. Silahkan masukan sampah ini sendiri sana, aku pergi!."

Taehyung menjatuhkan kantong plastik itu dan pergi begitu saja, Jungkook melihat punggung Taehyung yang kian menjauh sama sekali tidak merasa kesal. Ketimbang kesal karena ditinggalkan begitu saja, Jungkook lebih merasa geli dengan sikap Taehyung. Lucu sekali orang searogan dia nampak merajuk seperti itu. Kini Jungkook sadar, bahwa senakal dan seberandal apapun Taehyung, dia masihlah bocah SMA sama seperti dirinya yang masih labil dan mudah merajuk, Jungkook terkekeh sendiri dengan pemikirannya.

Ia mengambil kantong sampah itu dan memposisikannya dengan benar untuk memasukkan sampah. Senyum masih terpatri manis di bibir Jungkook. Diam-diam tanpa dia sadari.

'Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya nanti malam.' Batinnya.

 **TBC.**

 **A/N :**

 _ **Hello I'm back! I'm so sorry for very late update! Mianhaeyo!**_

 _ **Maafkan aku bila ada dari kalian yang menunggu ff ini, maaf baru bisa update karena, beberapa waktu belakangan aku sangat kehilangan minat untuk menulis, juga beberapa kesibukan dan sesuatu hal yang terjadi. Maafkan aku.**_

 _ **Dan maaf apabila Chapter inipun nampak mengecewakan, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan untuk update cepat. Aku sangat-sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian jika masih mau membaca terlebih memberikan review pada cerita ini.**_

 _ **Terima kasih banyak! Namun yang bisa aku janjikan adalah, aku akan benar-benar melanjutkan cerita sampai selesai, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir bahwa cerita ini akan dihentikan di tengah jalan atau semacamnya.**_

 _ **Dan, aku mau memberitahu kalian bahwa aku juga memiliki project Remake yang lainnya, bisa dibilang aku lebih aktiv dengan cerita itu untuk saat ini. Kalian bisa temukan work itu di akunku yang lain yaitu Kumiko0998 (ffn) dan kumiko_98 (wattpad) Jangan lupa mampir ya!**_

 _ **Sekali lagi Thanks for Read!**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa~**_


	7. Chapter 6

Desclaimer : All the casts is belongs to God, their parents, and Agency

You Are The Apple Of My Eye is belong to Giddend Ko

This fanfiction is REMAKE by fim

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, Plot, dan banyak kesalahan yang dapat ditemukan.

Enjoy

Happy Reading

* * *

.

.

Malam harinya Taehyung benar-benar tidak meninggalkan sekolah. Ketika bel pulang sudah berbunyi Taehyung bergegas membereskan seluruh perlengkapannya untuk segera kabur dari kelas. Namun malang nasibnya ketika ia bahkan tidak bisa mencapai pintu keluar kelas, begitu ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Jungkook ikut bangun dan langsung menghadang Taehyung. Beruntung Jungkook memiliki tubuh yang cukup atletis sehingga bisa menahan tubuh kurus Taehyung yang berusaha mendorongnya. Namun pada akhirnya Taehyung tetap mengalah dan membiarkan teman-temannya yang sedari tadi hanya menonton aksi anarkis Taehyung pada Jungkook di depan pintu kelas untuk pulang lebih dulu meinggalkannya, menyisakan ia dan Jungkook tertinggal di kelas berdua saja. Jungkook tersenyum cerah, Taehyung cemeberut kesal.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, berada dua bangku di belakang Jungkook. Memperhatikan bocah kelinci yang sibuk berkonsentrasi membaca buku pelajarannya. Taehyung memperhatikan setengah peduli sambil menyuap ramen instan ke dalam mulutnya. Seragam sekolahnya sudah menghilang entah kemana, ia hanya mengenakan kaos dalam sekarang. Kebiasaan buruk yang tidak bisa dihilangkan. Semoga saja ia tidak membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan bertelanjang bulat di kelas ini.

"Jungkook- _ssi,_ apa kau tidak lapar?" Tanyanya dengan mulut penuh berisi makanan. Jungkook nampak acuh mengabaikan Taehyung dan masih sibuk membolak balik halaman yang sudah ia baca. Total mengabaikan Taehyung yang memperhatikan bocah itu dengan pandangan penuh arti miliknya.

"Oh iya omong-omong, sepertinya kamu takut ya kalau sekelompok mayat hidup itu ke sini, jadi menyuruhku untuk tinggal menemanimu. Begitu?"

Jungkook mengangkat bahu acuh, dengan tenang ia menjawab. "Aku takut kalau kamu tetap menjadi orang bodoh," tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sama sekali kepada Taehyung.

"Ah! Hampir saja aku lupa," Taehyung merogoh tasnya mencari-cari sesuatu, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya. Ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam tasnya. "Aku punya sepucuk surat untukmu, Jungkook- _ssi_. Kim Mingyu menyuruhku memberikannya kepadamu."

Jungkook menoleh, alisnya sedikit mengernyit mendengar penuturan Taehyung. Surat katanya? Kim Mingyu? Apa ini sejenis surat cinta dan semacamnya? Jungkook yang penasaranpun mengambil surat tersebut dari tangan Taehyung. Pelan tapi pasti dengan sedikit rasa penasaran ia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan mulai membaca beberapa deret kalimat yang tertulis di dalamnya.

"Jeon Jungkook, teman sekelasku yang tercinta. Aku sangat suka kepadamu, seperti kata pepatah; _'Nothing's gonna change my live for you, making love out of nothing at all'_ dengan agak memaksa dapat mewakili perasaanku kepadamu." Jungkook membaca deret kalimat yang tertera di dalam surat itu dengan nada suara layaknya orang membaca puisi. "Ini tulisan tanganmu, kan." Katanya setelah menyelesaikan kalimat terakhir.

Taehyung berhenti mengunyah ramen yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya secara perlahan sambil memperhatikan Jungkook yang tengah mengangkat alis. 'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?' batinnya bertanya.

Seakan mengerti arti mimik wajah Taehyung, Jungkook pun kembali berkata, "Kim Taehyung- _ssi_ , aku harus mengatakan bahwa caramu menulis surat cinta benar-benar payah sekali."

"Mana mungkin! Itu sangat luar biasa, tahu!"

Jungkook melipat kembali surat tersebut menjadi bentuk semula, ia kembalikan surat itu kepada Taehyung dan mencondongkan tubuh menjadi lebih dekat dengan pemuda bertubuh kurus itu.

"Kau memiliki waktu untuk membantu orang lain menulis surat cinta, lebih baik waktumu itu digunakan untuk belajar dan menghafal vocab. Berhentilah melakukan hal-hal tidak berguna yang hanya membuang-buang waktumu, Taehyung- _ssi._ "

Taehyung tidak menjawab kalimat yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Tidak pula memperdulikan kertasnya yang sudah jatuh ke lantai. Ia kembali memakan ramen nya dengan kesal. Apa tidak bisa Jungkook menghargai sedikit saja usahanya dalam merangkai kata. Padahal ia sudah berusaha menjadi lebih keren dengan menggunakan kalimat berbahasa inggris, tapi dengan seenak jidat mulusnya, bocah itu malah mengatai tulisannya sangat payah. Dasar bocah sial. Batinnya tidak henti-henti menggerutu.

Beberapa menit berlalu setelah kejadian mengenaskan─bagi Taehyung─ keadaan kembali hening. Jungkook kembali sibuk belajar dan mengabaikannya seorang diri. Taehyung yang dasarnya adalah pemuda urakan. Tidak bisa diam, tidak bisa berhenti bergerak, tidak bisa berada di dalam keadaan hening lama-lama pun akhirnya berusaha memecah keheningan. Tutup bolpoint sudah menyumpal lubang hidungnya dengan sempurna. Ia mengangkat sebelah kaki ke atas kursi dan berbicara di belakang Jungkook. "Hei Jungkook- _ssi,_ aku ingin mengingatkanmu sesuatu," katanya sok misterius. Jungkook melirik sekilas, secara sengaja ingin mendengar apa yang mau dikatakan oleh anak berandalan itu, meski dengan gesture membolak-balik halaman seakan-akan ia masih fokus pada buku pelajarannya. "Meskipun aku tampan, cerdas, dan humoris, tapi kau jangan mudah jatuh cinta kepadaku." Jeda sebentar, "karena aku adalah... seekor serigala yang kesepian di tengah angin..." lanjutnya sambil mengibaskan poni dengan gaya sok tampan. Meskipun percuma karena Jungkook sama sekali tidak melihat.

"Terima kasih," Balas Jungkook, "tapi aku tidak suka laki-laki yang lebih bodoh dari pada diriku sendiri." Katanya.

Taehyung mengedipkan kedua matanya cepat. Mendadak otaknya segera memproses kalimat yang Jungkook katakan. 'Jungkook tidak suka laki-laki yang lebih bodoh dari pada dia?!' batinnya histeris.

"Bodoh?" Tanya nya separuh kesal, "aku takut akan merebut juara satumu di sekolah. Maka dari itu aku menahan diri, membiarkanmu, sengaja mengalah padamu!"

Di atas kursinya Jungkook tersenyum, sembari tangannya yang tidak berhenti menulis sesuatu Jungkook menjawab dengan nada kelewat tenang, "tidak perlu sungkan Taehyung-ssi," katanya. "Tidak perlu menahan diri, apalagi mengalah kepadaku. Tunjukkan saja kepintaranmu yang selalu kau sebut-sebutkan itu."

"Berani taruhan tidak?" Taehyung menunggu sambil berpikir, Jungkook hanya melirik sekilas namun tidak menanggapi. "Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan, Jungkook- _ssi._ Rambut." Katanya.

"Bagaimana taruhannya?"

"Kalau kau menang di ujian bulanan, maka kamu bebas melakukan apapun kepadaku. Tetapi jika aku yang menang, kamu harus mengenakan ikat rambut selama sebulan."

Jungkook tersenyum, taruhan yang terdengar menarik. Batinnya. "Terserah. Lagi pula itu tidak mungkin, kan?"

Sial kenapa Jungkook sangat keras kepala dan begitu percaya diri sekali! Kepercayaan dirinya yang setinggi langit itu benar-benar membuat Taehyung jengkel setengah mati sekaligus kagum di saat yang bersamaan. Apa-apaan Jeon Jungkook ini. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya mngepal erat di atas meja. Lihat saja, Taehyung akan membuatnya memakai ikat rambut dan membuat Jungkook menjadi lelaki paling manis di sekolah selama satu bulan! Jika tidak, dia rela apabila Jungkook ingin memangkas rambutnya sekalipun. Yang jelas mulai besok dia akan melancarkan misinya mengalahkan Jungkook di ujian bulanan. Ya, kita tunggu saja hasil akhir dari taruhan konyol mereka berdua.

 **TBC**

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Pendek banget? Iya sengaja hehe. . . malam pertama mereka belajar bareng di sekolah penuh dengan perdebatan yeah. Bagaimana hasil akhir dari taruhan mereka di ujian bulanan sekolah? Apakah Taehyung bisa mengalahkan Jungkook di ujian tersebut? Yang sudah nonton filmnya sih pasti sudah tahu jawabannya, hehe tapi bagi yang belum, mari kita sama-sama tunggu kelanjutannya di ff ini!**_

 _ **Jangan lupa follow, fav, dan review ya teman-teman. Kuusahakan update secepat mungkin..**_

 _ **See you~**_


End file.
